The Road to Reason
by MaraudingDisaster
Summary: Years have passed, but they found each other at the end. Follow Rory and Jess through their life of marriage. Couples: Rory and Jess, Lorelei and Luke.
1. Without the past, there is no future

The area was dimmed, the only light radiating on the two people slow dancing in the gazebo

The area was dimmed, the only light radiating on the two people slow dancing on the gazebo. Her blue dress. His black suit. Undoubtedly, their eyes were twinkling. The song playing was _Over the Rainbow_. The townspeople watched, but the couple did not care. They didn't care when they first started dating. Rory laid her head on Jess's chest, he hummed to the song.

"Jess?" She slightly lifted her head.

"Hum?" He smiled down upon her.

"I just realized we are like Elizabeth and Darcy."

"How so?" He hugged her tighter.

"At the first impression at the assembly, most everyone hated Darcy. At first glance, Darcy and Elizabeth seem to have nothing in common; a polar opposite. Slowly, Lizzy starts to fall for Fitzwilliam. Yeah, they had some rough patches, but, they have a happy ending anyway," She whispered. Jess kissed Rory's hair.

"Ms... Bennet." He mused.

"Mr. Darcy."

"I'll love you forever." Their eye's met.

"I love you Jess." They kissed as the song ended. Their was a short applause as Jess led Rory down the stairs.

"Happy for you," Luke patted Jess's shoulder. Jess turned around.

"Have you alway's been bad at expressing emotions? I mean since you got married, I thought it would be getting better." Jess's smiled widely.

"Watch it." Luke smiled back. Jess led Rory to one of the many small tables around the town square. Obviously the whole town was invited. Taylor had his arms crossed over his chest through the whole night. He was deeply upset that he was completely wrong about the relationship between of Rory and Jess. Rory threw a thumbs-up at Lane; Lane started to play the music. _Church on Sunday_ suddenly commenced.

"I picked that one myself." Jess announced proudly. They sat down. "Rory?" She turned her head to him. "Thank you."

"For what?" Rory laughed.

"Everything. I mean it." Jess said slowly.

"Aww, Jess, your turning into a softie!"

"Don't tell your mom. I have an image to maintain. "He smirked.

"I love you too."

Luke walked towards Lorelei. "Hey, how are you?"

"Good. I'm just glad that she ended up with him." They watched Jess and Rory talking.

"Yeah, I always told you Jess was a good kid."

"You told me that since he first looked at her." Lorelei turned away, Luke followed.

"Sure took 'em awhile. "

"Can't forget though, they but changed because of it. Jess—somewhat-- settled down. With Rory… I just can't explain it. "There was a tear slowly running down her face.

"What's wrong?" Luke began to panic.

"Rory, my baby is leaving. We aren't the Gilmore Girls anymore. "Lorelei hugged Luke. She cried freely into his chest.

'She isn't leaving. And as long as Stars Hollow exists, you two will always be the Gilmore Girls. Jess and Rory just want to get away for awhile, for all we know, they might want to move her someday." Luke whispered in her ear. If Jess can endure this tow's awful attitude towards him, he could live here. Already they are giving him an easier time "

"Thanks," Lorelei ended the hug and looked back at them. "Oh no, let's go rescue them." At Jess's and Rory's table, Emily and Richard were talking to them Jess looking very uncomfortable.

"Got it."

Slowly the lawn was filled by dancers, Rory and Jess in the middle of it all. Rory had her head nestled into Jess with her eyes closed. Someone tapped Jess's shoulder. He stopped and turned around.

"Uh-may I?" Luke stood.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Luke was soon dancing slowly with Rory. Jess stood awkwardly.

"Hey Jess?" Lorelei walked up to him. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure?" It sounded more like a question, but that didn't stop Lorelei. After a minute in silence, "So, Lorelei. Do you still hate me?" He asked slowly.

"No Jess, I don't think I really did. I just didn't want Rory to be hurt."

"C'mon, I've done some really shitty things in the past."

"As Rory would say, 'without the past, there is no future'. The future is this. You and Rory."

"Whoa."

"Yes, I surprise myself."

Luke led as Rory and he rotated.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?' He looked down.

"Thanks for being more of a father than mine ever was."

"I wouldn't have done it differently. "

The party dwindled. Lane and Rory were talking. Jess was helping Luke and Lorelei clean up. Lane and Rory hugged and Rory silently crept up behind Jess. Lorelei saw Rory and nudged Luke. They both stared.

"Boo!" Jess jumped.

"Jeez, Rory!" Everyone else started to laugh.

"Alright," Luke and Lorelei walked to them. "Here are your plane tickets." Luke pulled them out of the inside of his jacket.

"Is the apartment in New York set?" Lorelei asked.

"Yeah," Rory answered.

"Alright when you go back home, look around to see if you missed anything and Luke and I will bring it to your place when you come back."

"Okay," Jess answered. They had already been told this.

"When you arrive at the airport, we'll be there and then we'll all drive to your new place. "

"Okay, okay," Jess said dully. "Oh hey, don't forget to drive the car back here."

"Okay, okay." Lorelei mimicked Jess. "I'll give you fifteen minutes, then Luke and I will follow you to the airport. "

Rory and Jess walked away. When they were sure no one could see them, Jess picked up Rory. He let her down when they made it to the house. She led him to her room. Jess slowly started to undress Rory.

"Jess, ten minutes and we are leaving."

"So?' He undid his tie.

"Jess," she warned.

"For you." Jess put on a long sleeved shirt. And put on jeans. He was struggling to tie his boots when the front door opened.

"Coming!" Rory called. Jess picked up the three suitcases. Luke helped him put them in the trunk.

"Hey, you sure you don't want us to drive you there?"

"We're sure. Let's go, the guys are ready."

Rory leaned into Jess the whole way to the airport. A comfortable silence between them,

"Bye mom," Lorelei and Rory hugged each other tightly.

"See you in two weeks, kiddo." Jess and Luke had their arms across their chests.

"We don't have to hug or anything." Luke nodded.

Lorelei turned to Jess, she hugged him. At first Jess awkwardly stood their, but slowly he hugged back. "Sorry, I'm not so good at this whole showing-emotions thing."

"You're doing fine." She smiled. They broke up.

"Here are the keys to the car. " Jess grabbed the keys from his pocket and handed them to Lorelei.

"Bye Jess," Jess and Luke nodded heads again and he and Rory made their way to the plane. "Rory, Jess!" Lorelei called. They turned around. "God save the Queen!"

"She ain't no human being," Jess called back.

Jess leaned his head against Rory in his seat. "Two weeks. England. Just you and me. I think this is your grandparent's finest hour."

Rory laughed, "They almost died when I told them we didn't need first-class." She stifled a yawn.

"Tired?" He asked softly

"Kinda." Jess reached down to the floor to their backpack, he retrieved a book, and a pen.

"Go on to sleep. You aren't going to miss anything."

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing," he said a little too quickly. He realized this after he said it.

"Come on, what is it?" She nudged his stomach playfully. He sighed.

"Well—I knew one of your favorites is—_ Pride and Prejudice_, so I—bought a new copy. Then with your reference to it tonight, I decided to—read it. "Oh_ this is it, she's gonna laugh. Call me stupid. Damn. _He sighed and looked away. _Any second now, there I am, screwing up everything._

"I love you," she whispered.

"Wait—what?" Was he not paying attention?

"I think what you doing is sweet, adorable, and nice. " She nestled her head in his neck.

"I- I love you too…Mrs. Mariano." Jess pulled the armrest between them up,

"Mr. Mariano." Rory wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her head on his chest. Jess grabbed the pen, and started to read.

Her eye's flutter opened, her arms holding onto Jess's. His left arm rested underneath her neck, the other wrapped itself tightly around her chest. Rory smiled, when Jess and her got together for the last time, he promised her that he would not have sex with her. He said that it ruined some relationships. He didn't want to risk it with her. He never broke his promise. It was the first time she noticed how much he changed. She was so proud of him. She still is.

Rory quietly turned around she faced him. Jess's mouth was slightly open, and he looked peaceful. Rory knew that Jess had many walls built inside of him, and that even twenty years from now, he wouldn't reveal all. She happily accepted this, for that was Jess. Just the length at where he was now was good enough. She buried herself in his bare chest, Jess's arms tightened around her. He mumbled in his sleep. Suddenly, Jess grabbed Rory and rotated her on top of him.

"I said, stay with me." He kissed her.

"What do you mean?"

"The whole day, just you and me here, in this room. We have ample amount of time to explore England."

"If you say so," she kissed him.

Rory settled into the bathtub. She had the bubbles up to her chin, something that was impossible since the tub at home was small. She immersed herself into her book; Pride and Prejudice, she happily found cramped notes scribbled on the margins.

"Ah!" A yell made her throw her book aside from shock. Jess stood in a towel around his waist, a foot away from the golden tub.

"What's that matter?" Rory laughed out.

"It's _hot_! It just surprised, that's all," he mumbled. He bent down to retrieve Rory's book; a quick, easy way to hide his embarrassment.

"Are you alright now?" She continued to laugh.

"Yeah," he surly answered.

"Aww, don't be like that. Here I was reading, and all of a sudden I hear you scream."

"I do not scream. I yelled in shock." He grinned a little. "It was pretty stupid." Jess kissed her, it quickly grew more passionate. "Move over," he whispered in a deep voice. She complied. "What part are you at?' He asked as he settled in.

"At the part where you wrote, 'Darcy is a dumbass'."

"See, that doesn't help me at all. I wrote that a lot."

"Did not!" She started to flip through the book. "You did!"

"I only speak the truth." He smirked.

"Um, I'm at the part where Darcy admits the inferiority of the possible marriage between him and Elizabeth."

"So, I was right; he needs to get over his arrogant self." Rory playfully rolled her eyes.


	2. Lightning Strikes

"Mom," Rory dragged out, Jess smirked.

"Rory, please! Chris is sick and he needs someone to watch Gigi."

"Why can't you do it? You know I don't want to see him!" Jess sat up in the passenger seat, his content demeanor becoming worried.

"Luke can't handle it right now. Not yet." Lorelei pleaded, "Gigi is you sister, your family." Rory looked at the backseat; it was filled with bags and boxes.

"Alright, but Jess and I have been out shopping for the apartment, there is no room for her." Jess mouthed out 'who'.

"Please, you know Chris will come around to Jess. Hell, if Emily went to your wedding, Chris will come around. This might be a step in the right direction. Just please, you know he would have done the same thing."

"Luke would have watched me. And if not, the whole town would." Rory's mind was jumbled. She was not ready to forgive her father for being rude to Jess. When Jess went to ask Chris if he could marry Rory, he started to yell at Jess and kicked him out. He hadn't come the wedding either. But, Gigi was her sister. But not by choice. Chris promised Rory at Sookie's wedding, he messed that up. He messed everything up! Rory's mind debated.

"Dammit!" Rory sighed, "we'll go get her."

"Rory, thank you!" Lorelei exclaimed loudly. Rory closed the phone.

"What just happened?" Jess asked.

"My dad called my mom. He's sick and needs someone to watch Gigi." Her voice dull, "Mom doesn't think Luke is ready yet, and she asked me if we could watch her."

"And you said yes," Jess trailed off. He leaned his head to the window. "You know how I feel about him." He closed his eyes.

"You well know that I don't like at the moment either. But she is my sister."

"Half." Jess pointed out.

"Still, she's only a little girl. She doesn't need to be involved with the feud."

"Yeah." Silence followed them to Chris's place.

"Jess," Rory tried waking him.

"Mmhmm." He got out of the car. They stood side by side before walking in, "where is she going to ride?"

"Your lap?"

"No way! I'll drive if that's the case!"

"Jess, you have been up for three days."

"I've slept!"

"About fifty minutes in total. You have shadows under you eyes. You need to rest."

"It's that entire damn novel's fault. I'm just stuck." He admitted, looking at the ground. It was still very hard for him to admit things that were his fault.

"I know," Rory cooed. She rubbed his back. She kissed him softly. "Ready?"

"If he yells at me, I'm punching him."

"There's the old you!" She said playfully. Jess kept his arm around Rory's waist the whole way up.

"Dad?" Rory knocked on the apartment's door.

"Rory, is that you?!" Chris's voiced called out.

"Jess is with me," Jess gripped her tighter. Chris's response was incoherent. The door opened, Chris was undoubtedly sick. His skin was pale and his face a shade of yellow. They walked in.

"Your mom said you'd be coming." He explained, trying to start conversation.

"Yeah." Was her only response.

"Here are her things, some of she has her toys in her backpack. Jess walked to the coffee table and grabbed the bag. "Gigi!" Chris started to cough reverently. A little five year old girl walked out in a pink, Dora Explorer backpack. "This is Rory; she is going to taking care of you for a couple of days." He kneeled down to her. "Bye kiddo." He hugged her. He stood back up, "Please, take care of her," Jess rolled his eyes as he made his way to the doorway. "Rory--" he paused, "Jess, thanks."

"Gigi, this is Jess, he's gonn take care of you too." Rory stooped to the girl's level. "We're all gonna have lots of fun together!"

"You promise?" Gigi asked. She was wary of Rory, she had only met her a handful of times; bringing that huge man with her didn't help ease her comfort.

"We promise." The man spoke, looking down at her. Rory looked at him strangely, "she is only a child. She has nothing to do with my feelings toward him." Rory smiled and stood back up and grabbed Gigi's hand.

In the elevator Jess felt a tugging at his hand. He looked down; Gigi was staring at him, looking scared. He pitied her. It wasn't her fault that her father was a complete jerk. Jess grabbed her hand and weakly smiled at her. If only Stars Hollow could see this, he thought smugly.

"Sure you don't want me to drive?"

"Positive."

"Really? This could be excellent bonding time."

"I decline the offer." Rory smiled at him.

"I'm not good with kids and--"

"Jess that is a pitiful excuse. Think of it was a learning experience; when that doesn't work, let me remind you that you love me."

"Damn. But only for you, got it?" He scrunched up his eyebrows and stuffed Gigi's things in the backseat. "Get in." He sat in the car, Jess looked at Gigi. She looked as though she was going to cry. "Sorry, sorry. Don't cry. There isn't any room in the back. Your gonna have to sit with me." He made his voice softer. She hesitated before getting in.

"Thank you Jess." Rory leaned in to kiss his cheek then started the car. Jess couldn't help but relax as he leaned his head on the window; the car was vibrating as Rory drove back home, the body on him warm. He closed his eyes. Rory smiled when she looked next to her, Jess and Gigi were both sleeping. When the car ran over rocks on the highway. Jess unconsciously wrapped his arm around Gigi. Rory couldn't help admit that the picture was amazing.

Jess had to carry Gigi and her bags as they walked to their apartment, Rory was behind, laden with boxes.

"Jeez, it's almost six?" Groaned Jess as they walked through the door.

"Don't wake her," Rory put the boxes down on the table. "Gently lay her on the couch, and I'll get the rest of the stuff." Jess obediently laid Gigi on the couch.

"No, I'll get them." Jess started for the door, Rory wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I think she likes you," she whispered before she kissed him.

"Whatever," he smirked, and then left the room.

Minutes later, strong and urgent bangs came from the door. Rory ran and opened it to a dripping wet Jess. His hands were full from the remaining packages.

"What happened to you?" Rory laughed. Jess put the things on the table and grabbed a small towel from the kitchen drawer.

"It's called the water cycle, Rory, and when--"

"Shut up!" She playfully hit his arm.

"Okay, okay. When I finally closed the car door, it started to drizzle. No big deal. As I walked through the lot, it started to get harder. This," he motioned to his body, "is the final result."

"You have to change clothes before you become sick."

"Rory, are you saying you don't like me dripping wet? That hurts." He put a hand to his heart.

"Seriously, Jess! You have to change."

"You said I was perfect the way I was." Jess crossed his arms.

"You have to change clothes!" Rory exasperated.

"I think I remember you saying you didn't mind my style of clothing." Jess smirked.

"You are so immature!" Rory laughed as she walked closer to him. Jess wrapped his arms around her.

"You said I was perfect the way I was." He repeated, Jess leaned his head to her and they kissed.

"Now I have to change my shirt," Rory mumbled.

"I can help with that," he whispered back, gripping her tighter.

"Gigi—"

"Is asleep. Live a little." He urged.

"If she wakes up—" Jess put his finger over her lips.

"I will do whatever you want. Until then," he led her toward their bedroom.

"Shit!" Jess shouted. The room was dark, but he knew someone had poked him on the back. He looked at the sleeping figure in his arms. Rory was still asleep. Jess moved his arms from under her and turned around. Gigi was staring at him. She had her doll dangling from its arm.

He sighed, "What's the matter?"

"I'm scared." Her lower lip protruded out. Jess pushed himself up from his elbow and tried to turn on his bedside lamp. It wouldn't turn on. _Great, the lights are out._ He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Uh, do you want me to get you anything?" She shook her head. _Okay, Rory made me watch the _Sound of Music_and when there was a storm all the fucking kids stayed with that blonde nanny. She sang some stupid song and—_"Do you wanna stay in here?" Gigi nodded her head. Jess gently pushed Rory to her side of the bed, she didn't even stir. Gigi scrambled in the bed as the thunder roared. The room was momentarily alit with lightning. Gigi started to cry.

"C'mon, don't cry. It's alright." Gigi hugged Jess when the thunder boomed again. He tenderly laid them down. "Your doll isn't scared." Gigi quickly brought up the dolls head on Jess's chin, causing him to through his head back.

"Ashley is never scared." She stated, Gigi placed the doll between them again.

"Uh huh," the hit made Jess's eyes to water. The sky rumbled again.

"Why does it do that?" She whispered.

"Uh,"_ Rory wake up! Rory wake UP! Rory WAKE UP!_ He screamed in his head. "When lightning strikes, it makes that sound."

"Oh," she paused. "Why does lightning strike?" _Good question, Gigi._

"It just does."

"Oh," Gigi paused, "I think the sky is angry." She cringed when the thunder clapped.

"That's sounding pretty good right about now," _RORY, WAKE UP! _Gigi nestled into Jess's chest; he cupped his hand over her head.

"Oh now, this is sweet!"

"Rory please shut up." Jess mumbled. The doll was uncomfortably pushing itself in his stomach.

"I'm gonna get the camera," she giggled. Jess flapped his eyes opened and sat up.

"No!"

"Jess, I was joking! But, what happened last night?" He started to speak, but Rory stopped him. She looked at Gigi still asleep in the bed. She got off the bed, Jess followed.

"You mean you slept through all that?" Rory started the coffee machine. "The storm woke the kid up and since you were acting out the living dead, she came to me." He put on a fake, uncaring act. Rory noticed, but said nothing, and let him continue. "The lights were out, and it took me awhile to go back to sleep. Funny how, on the only night I can get to sleep, it storms." Jess rifled through the refrigerator.

"Ohh, something's out to get you." Rory teased.

"Are the skies fighting with me to?" He laughed as he closed the door.

"What?"

"Nothing." Rory let it slide. "Is it okay if I go back to bed?" to prove his point, he yawned.

"Sleep the whole day." Rory hugged him.

"Have I mentioned I love you?" He rested his forehead against hers.

"Once or twice. Go back to bed; I'll start to put up the things we got yesterday,"


	3. Be Prepared

"Do I have to go?" Jess put down his book on the coffee table. "I hate that town, the people, everything about the town!" He whined like a little kid.

"And they all hate you too," Rory said sweetly. She sat down next to him. "This is our last chance to get away, next week we'll both start work."

"We could stay here."

"Yeah, or we could go to Stars Hollow." Rory paused, "you don't have to go, but I would really appreciate if you do." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You can't play the guilt card on me," he groaned. Rory looked up in bewilderment.

"If I don't go, you'll make a big deal out of it. So really, I don't have a choice."

"Ohh! I love you!" Rory squealed.

"They will all look at me," he grumbled.

"You can look back."

"They will talk, and talk, and talk."

"Good thing you aren't mute."

"God, I hate that town." he groaned. "When do we leave?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"When do we get back?"

"Sunday."

"What?! Six days?! You owe me!"

"The last time you said that was when Gigi was over here, and remember, she loved you." Jess was silent. "The bookstore, you and me the whole day!" He eyed her. "I don't know what else to offer."

"Hemmingway." He mumbled, the corners of his lips curling up.

"What?"

"You'll have to read one his books. And I mean really read, you can't just skim." Rory was the one to groan.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. She leaned her head against the opposite arm rest. "Jess?" he met her gaze, "I hate you."

"Aww," he played along, "I hate you too!"

"What is that?" Rory yelled as she turned down the volume in the car.

"Hey, I agreed to go so I get to pick the music." Jess turned the volume back up.

"Are they singing or screaming!" Jess ignored the question. He pulled out of the parking lot. Rory pulled a book out of her purse and started to read. When they pulled into the highway, Jess took the CD out.

"Finally come to your senses?" Rory asked smugly.

"Nah, I only put that in to annoy you," Rory scowled. "When I was on the subway, this guy gave it to me. Said it was their new band's CD.

"That reminds me of Lane and Zach."

"Yeah I guess. So, how's the book?" He grinned.

"The Old Man and the Sea, oh how I hate thee." Rory looked at the page number and put it back in her purse. "Instead of that music giving me a headache, this book did." She stuck out her tongue.

"Oh no," Jess looked out of the side mirror.

"What?" Rory looked behind her.

"Can you see that?" Jess looked out the rearview mirror.

"Jess, what's going on?!" Rory pulled her legs to her chest.

"I can already see the town gawking at me."

"Jess! I can't believe you! You scared me! Here we are in the middle of nowhere, imagine what could happen if the car broke down!" Jess continued to laugh.

"That was for making fun of Hemmingway," he paused. "Oh Rory, oh Rory, cannot you not see? Hemmingway's the best, you just like to disagree."

"So you're a poet now?" She continued to pout.

"Hey, anything is possible." He continued to laugh.

"I'm encouraging the town to 'gawk' at you now!"

"Are you actually mad?" Jess looked at her, the laughter gone.

"No," Rory admitted, grinning at him. "But now we're even!"

"Whatever you say."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"But—"

"Rory, calm down. I didn't mean anything by it." Jess put his hand over hers. "You okay?" She nodded. They drove in silence, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you so tense?"

"I don't know…I guess I am nervous."

Jess snorted, "Why? You have known these people for years."

"I guess I don't like to be the talk of the town either."

"And here I thought you liked a hundred people to know your daily schedule." He joked.

"Yeah, well I hide it better that some people."

"I wonder who."

"Ugh, look." Jess motioned to the car window. "They're already coming out. True to his word, the residents of Stars Hollow emerged. Miss Patty and Babette who were busy talking waved at them. "Jeez," he muttered. "Alright where should I go? Diner or house?"

"House."

"Thank God for that," he veered to the left. Jess parked the car, "what no party?" Rory and Jess got out, he opened the trunk.

"Ohh, it may a surprise party." Jess abruptly closed the trunk. "Jess, please try to be nice." He paused.

"I'll try my best."

"Do you mean it?"

"Possibly." Rory stepped towards him and took a bag from his hand; she pulled him down and kissed him.

"Jess, are you going to be nice?"

"Yeah mom," he picked up a fake enthusiasm, "I'll be sure to play nice with the other kids." They walked toward the door, "Then we'll all go to the park, I'll slide down the slide and—"

Rory turned around, "you are annoying," Jess smirked. "Remember. Behave."

"Got it." Rory looked in her purse.

"Oh, I can't believe it! I forgot my keys," she searched through her bag.

"Rory."

"Shh! No, these are the apartment set…" she mumbled to herself.

"Rory."

"Wait! Here they are!" She jangled the keys and looked up. "What was it Jess?"

"The door was open." He twisted the door knob and stepped through it. "This door is always open."

"Not _all _the time." She said defensibly

"Your right, only twenty hours out of the day."

"Mom! Luke! Is anyone home?!" Rory called out.

"Jeez, Rory. Are they even expecting us?" Jess walked to Rory's room to put the bags away. He walked out, "hey, there's a note." She walked into the kitchen. Rory grabbed the note from his grasp.

"It says: 'Hey Rory, and Jesse—"

"Don't get any ideas with that."

"I will take the rest of the week of from the Dragonfly, but I needed to sort out some things with Sookie. I should be back by two' what time is it?"

Jess looked at his wrist, "two-thirty."

"'It will be movie night every night so get ready! Oh yeah, I didn't tell anyone that you were coming except for Lane. But I think Kirk is spying on us again—"

"Kirk used to spy on you?" Jess said incredulity.

"He said he wanted to join the FBI. He stopped when he was spying on Babette and Maury. Maury heard this sound one night and he brought out his gun, and almost shot Kirk."

"I'm sorry Maury missed." He looked around, "so, what do you wanna do? Considering your mom's precedents with punctuality we have awhile."

"Um, Luke's?"

"The whole town is probably congregated outside the door."

"Then we should greet them," Rory grabbed Jess's arm and pulled him out of the house. "C'mon, I wanna go see Lane."

"Rory!"

"Lane!" Rory let go of Jess and round down the street to Lane.

"Your mom said you'd be here so I was just coming to see you!" Lane and Rory hugged, Jess walked up behind them.

"Yeah, I was just about to see you!"

"How long are you gonna stay here?"

"Rest of the week," they walked into the main part of Stars Hollow.

"You know what we should do? We should have a sleep over like we'd always do!"

"Ohh, that would _so_ much fun!"

"How are you?"

"Good. How are Zach, Steve, and Kwan?"

"Fine, Mama Kim _loves_ the boys."

"What is her name?" Jess interrupted.

"Who's name?" Lane asked.

"Your mother. I've only heard people call her Mrs. Kim, and you always call her Mama Kim." Jess walked faster so they were in a straight line.

"Uh…I don't know. Lane?" Lane stopped.

"I have no idea. I am an adult, and don't even know my mother's name."

"Just from seeing your mom, I don't blame you for not knowing." Lane stayed in the same place. "Come on, I was just wondering. Curiosity killed the cat; I'm dead. Can we start walking now?"

"You've done it now; Lane is in one of her trances. Right now, she is thinking of all the possible times her mother has said her name, or someone called her by name." Rory's arms crossed her chest.

"What? Is this a show? On T.V and in books, people space out, but that happens in life?"

"Welcome to Stars Hollow."

"When will this end?"

"Jess, Rory, I have a change of plans." Lane led the way.

"Where are we going?" Jess again quickened his pace to stay with the.

"We are going to see my mother." They stopped in front of the antique store, "stay here."

"Mama," Lane called out.

"In the kitchen," the simple direction sounded like a demand in the kitchen Mama Kim was stirring something in a pot.

"Mama, I have to ask you something."

"What is it?" She turned around to face Lane.

"Mama, what is your first name?"

"Children should not know their parent's name." Mama Kim returned to the pot.

"Thank you, Mama. That's all I wanted to ask." Lane bowed her head before leaving.

"Well, what is it?" Rory ran up to Lane.

"She said I should never know."

"C'mon, we'll go to Luke's to get your mind off that." Lane nodded, Jess lagged behind as the girls began talking yet again. The door made its usual jingle as they walked through. Much to Jess's relief, there were no more than a dozen people at the diner. Luke looked up from behind the counter and smiled. Rory hurried over to him.

"Hey, Luke!"

"Hey, Rory," he poured her a cup of coffee.

"Where is—" she began to ask.

"Lorelei got a call from the Dragonfly." He tapped the 'No Cell Phones' poster. "Hey, Jess."

"Luke." He nodded in reply.

"Lane," Luke said to Luke.

"Luke." Jess smirked, he turned to Lane.

"Lane," she caught on.

"Jess."

"Alright, stop it already!" Barked Luke.

"Offspring!" Lorelei closed her phone and ran to Rory.

"Mom!" they embraced, Jess rolled his eyes. Lorelei and Rory sat next to each other at the bar.

"Hi Jess," Lorelei waved.

"Lorelei."

"Don't start that again," Luke warned s he gave a mug to Lorelei.

"Don't start what?"

"Nothing." Jess stated.

"Rory, I'll see you later." Lane hugged Rory again.

"I'll tell you about the sleep over."

"Ohh, a sleep over! That sounds fun!" Lorelei exclaimed. "So you wanna eat?" She turned to Rory.

"Of course."

"Jesse," Jess glared at here, "are you hungry?'

"No, I'll just read." He felt to back pockets, his faced dropped. "Shit, it must have fallen out." He groaned and wavered before sitting next to Rory.

"So, what have you guys been up to?"

"Nothing much, Dad came over a few days ago to get Gigi."

"Ohh how was that? Was it a boxing ring?"

"Nope, he just came, said thanks and gave us a check."

"Lucky! How much?" Lorelei inched closer to Rory.

"I am not telling you."

"Fine, I'll just annoy it out of you."

"You know that never works! You get bored and forget it." Rory said.

"Uncle Luke," Jess smirked.

"What is it Jesse?" He smiled back.

"Don't you ever call me that again." Jess said angrily.

"Whatever you say, Jessica." Luke walked to the kitchen.

"Shut it." Jess rubbed the bridge of his nose. _No book, no privacy. I hate this place, _he closed his eyes. The door's bells clinked together, but he paid no attention to it.

"Hey Sugar!" A raspy voiced shouted. "I heard you'd be in town." Babette smiled at Rory. "Hey there Jess!" Jess looked turned to her and raised his hand in acknowledgement. "Lorelei, I'm havin' trouble with my computer; do you think you could help me?"

"Oh, sorry. At the Inn, Michelle is the computer expert. I don't even have a computer."

Babette turned to Rory. "Rory? Your part of the technology generation."

Rory's smile faltered, "Sorry, Babette. I don't even know how to control my laptop. Usually though, Jess can fix it." Jess felt the heads turn to him. He slowly lifted his head.

"What about it Jess?"

"Uh, I usually just guess around. I'm not sure if I could fix anything that's too big."

"Alright then, I'm sure someone around here can help me." She turned to walk out of the door.

Rory looked at Jess and whispered to him, "The town will be nicer to you if you go. Who knows? Maybe, deep down, you're a computer geek."

"So by going, I could find my destiny?" Jess rolled his eyes.

"Seriously though, Taylor might stop following you if you try to help."

Jess groaned, "Why do you always have to make sense?"

"Yale might have done something to help." She smiled at him. He turned to the door.

"Hey," Babette turned around, "I might be able to fix your computer." Her face brightened.

"Come over tomorrow at anytime! Thanks Jess!" She left the diner.

"Aww, Jesse did something nice! Someone should write that down." Lorelei then pulled out a pen and started to write on a napkin. Jess laid his head down on the counter.

"What's your problem?" Luke returned with two plates. When Jess didn't answer, Luke turned to Lorelei and Rory. They just giggled at him. _I hate this town," _was the only thought rotating in Jess's mind.

Rory was lying on top of Jess on the couch, both of them reading. Lorelei was in the kitchen; Luke opened the kitchen door which closed with a loud bang.

"I've gotta fix that," he mumbled.

"Sure you do," Lorelei said as she poured candy into a big green bowl.

"It'll be easy for a burglar to come in here."

"At least we'll hear them," she answered brightly. The doorbell rang, and Lorelei brought the bowl into the living room. Rory jumped up and answered the door.

"Hey Lane!"

"Ready to party?" Lane held up a stack of CD's.

"Yep! The strippers are coming any minute now." Lorelei piped in. Jess stayed on the couch, Luke walked in wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Wait," Lane looked confused, "are the guys staying?"

"Ohh, no, they were just leaving." Lorelei pushed Luke towards the door.

"Jess," Rory dragged out.

"Alright," he slowly closed his book and got up from the couch. He exaggerated a stretch as he raised his arms over his head; he twisted his torso and put his arms back down. He leisurely walked to the end of the couch and grabbed a black messenger bag. He gradually put that over his neck.

"Ready now?" Lorelei asked impatiently.

"Well, I think I left something back in Rory's room. Want me to get that?" Lorelei stuck her tongue at him. Jess smirked and kissed Rory before he walked out the still open door. "Happy now?"

"Very, now both of you leave!" Lane and Rory sat down on the couch. Luke kissed Lorelei and joined Jess outside. Lorelei closed the door and Luke and Jess began walking to the diner.

"Nice bag," Luke snickered, "What do you put in there?"

"Well, Uncle Luke, New York City is a big place. I know you wouldn't understand how big when you lived here your whole life, but it's humongous. And you can't just hold and carry your laptop all over it. Plus this way, it's less likely to get stolen."

"Why do you carry your computer in New York?"

"To write."

"Ahh… so why do you have it with you now? Not gonna write in your computer diary are you?"

"Shut up, a) I left my laptop at home, b) I do not own a diary, electronic or paper c) I come prepared." They crossed the street to the diner's door.

"Look's like their the only ones partying tonight." Luke commented; they were the only ones in the town square. Jess snorted. Luke unlocked the door and let Jess walk in before locking it back up. They walked the stairs to the apartment, Jess flicked on the lights.

"Hasn't changed much." He walked over to the second bed and put his messenger bag down.

"Kinda like old times," Luke pondered.

"Yeah, for nostalgic remembrance I could start blaring music."

"Thank God, you took all those CD's." Luke said chuckling a little.

Jess shook his head and held up his bag, "I've come prepared." As Luke got ready to bed, Jess started to red his book again. Luke kept tossing and turning in bed.

"What's the matter?" Jess asked smirking.

"Nothing," Luke asked gruffly.

"Can't go to sleep since Lorelei isn't there to cuddle with you?" taunted Jess.

"Shut the hell up," he answered, glaring at him.

"Don't be sad Uncle Lukey; you wanna be the big spoon or the small spoon?"

'That's it, now I see why I used to the hate you." Luke reached to turn out the light.

"That's fine, I was done reading anyway." Jess waited until he heard the familiar patter of Luke breathing. He read down to search his bag until he found a small flashlight. He clicked it on and commenced reading. The alarm clock beeped to announce the hour; it had just turned one a.m. Jess rolled off the bed, still dress and grabbed his boots. He snuck out of the door and crept down the stairs. Jess grabbed the bells so they would ring and set them down gently on a nearby table, he unlocked the door and shut it behind him. The cool summer night breeze met him; the streets were the same as when he had walked to Luke's. He kneeled down to put on his shoes.

Jess strolled to Rory's old home; when he got there most of the lights were still on. Jess looked through one of the windows to find Lorelei and Lane passed out on the couch. Rory was curled up in a ball reading; her eyes were slightly drooping. He knocked on the glass with his knuckles. Rory's eyes opened in both fear and shock, but returned to normal when she spotted Jess. She tiptoed from the chair and walked to meet Jess at the window.

"Come with me," he mouthed. She gave him a quizzical look. He sighed and pointed to Rory then himself and pointed down the street. Rory mouthed 'oh' and went out of the window's view; she came back and held up her shoes. She opened the window and slipped out.

"Why didn't you just use the door?" He asked as he slipped his arm round her waist.

"It made it more fun" she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere, just walking." They walked in silence, "Why were you still up?"

"Why were _you _still up?"

"Touché."

"I couldn't get to sleep."

"Neither could Luke." He laughed.

"Ohh, that's where the horse carriage trail was," Rory pointed, "do you remember that?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. I also remember destroying a certain snowman."

"Excellent, you pass the test."

'Testing are we?" Jess paused, "okay, do you know what happened over there?" He walked them to the gazebo. Rory looked in bewilderment.

"Reception?"

"Yes, but not the answer I was looking for."

"Uh…this is where Easter egg hunt was…That's it! This was where you outbid Dean at the basket auction!"

"Very good." Jess led them in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going now?"

"Well, since we are remembering things, I have an idea." Rory nodded. They read the all-too-familiar bridge.

"So over here," Jess let go of Rory and walked to a spot near a tree, "I was tragically beaked." Rory stifled a laugh as she nodded.

"Yes, you have never been the same."

"Traumatized," he agreed. He moved farther down the bridge to the side edge. "This is where Luke pushed me in." Rory ran down to a spot, feet away from Jess.

"And this is where we had our picnic." Jess nodded.

"My favorite spot." He moved in closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, he leaned his head down lower. Rory grabbed his hair as the kiss grew more passionate. "The tour isn't over," he murmured. Jess and Rory roamed the town mindlessly, as they circled back to the town square, Jess stopped and looked up to the dazzling stars.

"You know, this town isn't _that _bad."

"And look," Rory clinging tighter to him, "no one is watching."

Jess rolled uncomfortably, he gave up on trying to go back to sleep, the noise downstairs was unbearable. He sat up on his bed and bent down for his jeans. He stumbled around the floor trying to find a shirt.

"Finally up?" Luke walked past Jess and handed a customer his plate.

"What time is it?" He groggily asked, Jess rubbed his eyes.

"Almost ten." Jess bent down to properly tie his boots.

"Well, not all of us get up at five and brag about it."

"Hey, I let Caesar open up today. I got up t seven"

"Did the girls get up here yet?"

"No."

"Then I win." Jess resolved as he sat at the end of the bar. He sought out the people who were making all the noise. It was a group of middle-schoolers who were at the table in the front.

"Want anything?" Jess turned back around

"Nah."

"Wanna help out then?"

"No, thank you."

"Come on," Luke urged, Luke eyed the group. "Don't make me deal with 'em any longer." He pleaded.

"Well Uncle Lukey, it looks like you won't have too." Jess smirked at Luke as the group members began to file out the door. A blonde haired girl stayed and walked to the cash register. She paid Luke, when she looked at Jess the girl began to giggle; she then turned around the left. Jess rolled his eyes and when the girl passed them in the window, flicked her off. Luke smacked the back Jess's head.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked when Jess got up.

"Nowhere." As with the stereotypical small town, the morning was bustling. Kirk and Miss Patty were arguing, Jess neared Rory's home and found the door open. Lane was still strewn across the couch, but both Rory and Lorelei were absent. Noises were coming from the kitchen, he followed them. As he passed, he saw Rory asleep in her bed; in the kitchen he saw Lorelei pouring coffee beans in a strainer. He stepped closer, he pulled a chair out, and as he did a small screeching sound erupted. Lorelei jumped as she heard the sound and the coffee beans spilled across the floor.

"Ohh!" She sighed as she saw it was only Jess, "how did you get in here?" She put her hand over her heart.

"The, uh, door was open. You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. My heart is still pounding though." Jess got up and started to collect the beans that were closest to him.

"So, why you the only one awake?"

"I heard my stupid alarm clock beeping upstairs. When I shut the thing up, I was too awake to go back to sleep."

"Huh." He nodded and poured the handful of coffee beans in his hand and threw them away.

"Hey," Lane walked up behind them. "My back hurts. What happened?" She looked down to the mess on the floor.

"Nothing."

"Where's Rory?" Lane looked round confused, "she's usually the first one up."

"Well, she is passed out in her bed." Lane nodded. "Go ahead and wake her up, it'll be revenge for all the Saturday's that she woke me up and six."

"It's Tuesday." Jess pointed out.

"Eh, same thing." Lorelei fished the left coffee beans from under the cabinets. Lane grinned and walked to Rory's room, moments later a loud shriek went off.

"Lane!" Lorelei started to laugh, Jess cracked a smile.

"Why, did you make her wake me up?" Rory asked walking into the kitchen.

"Remember those days when you woke me up to fulfill one of your lists? Pay back time!" Rory crossed her arms and looked at Jess. "Why are you here?"

"Why, do you want me to leave?" Jess feigned leaving through the door.

"Wait, no, I was just wondering." Rory flustered.

Jess smirked, "I know."

"You're all evil."

Jess and Rory were seated in one of the town square's benches. Rory closed her book and lifted Jess's left arm.

"What are—?"

"You should get going."

"But, Rory, where should I go?" Jess feigned innocence as he asked her.

"Jess, don't be like that! You said you would look at Babette's computer. For all you know, it could take five minutes."

"Yeah, but I'm _really_ into this book. I don't want to leave it."

"What are you reading?" Rory snatched the book before Jess could put it out of reach. "Henry James?" she looked at him, "you hate James! Why are you reading him?"

"Well, you know…since you're reading Hemmingway and all... I thought I'd give James another go." Jess fidgeted uncomfortably.

"And, what's the verdict?"

"That Daisy Miller is still a slut and should die at the end. I just can't get over her, she's called sociable then, but now, she would be a slut." Rory patted Jess's knee and got up.

"And with that, you should go."

"But I don't know _where_ to go." He whined.

"Then I'll take you there."

"But, if you gonna walk me there," he smirked t her, "then why don't you just come in."

"Because I suck at computers." Rory pulled his hand until he stood up. "It's after three, let's go." Jess didn't budge. "Please?' She begged him, he stepped forward.

"All in the magic words." Rory sighed.

"You are so immature."

"And yet, I am here with you in this hick town."

Jess stood before the door. "Just ring it." He stood still; Rory sighed and pushed the doorbell.

"And this is the time we run away."

"Another time." Rory held on to his arm.

The door opened, and Babbette stood smiling. "Oh hello Rory, Jess. You stayin' Rory?"

"Oh, nope. I'm gonna spend some time with Mom today." Rory answered brightly.

"Okay suga'." Babbette led Rory back out the door; she turned to Jess. "The computa is this way." Jess looked at the desk's seat, there was a ginger cat sleeping in it. "Oh, that's just Tinker, he loves the computa." She lifted the cat and laid it on her shoulder. Jess sat down and opened the computer.

"So, how ya doin'?" She stroked the cat's back.

"Fine."

"That's good. So how ya likin' Stars Hollow? Everyone knows it ain't your favorite place."

"It's okay." He kept his eyes on the computer.

"Ohh, ya so quiet. That's okay though, ya just shy. Ya more talkative with Rory. Ya have been since ya first talked to her." Jess paused, he hadn't expected that.

"I never noticed." He answered in the same monotone voice, covering his surprise.

"Well, I'm gonna let ya do your thing. Just tell me if ya need anything." Within twenty minutes, Jess found the problem; there was a downloaded program that was interfering with the main hard drive. He got up from the desk, he didn't hear any noises. He walked out of the room and looked around the hallway.

"Hello?" He called out, he walked towards the door, and he nearly fell down because of a cat that ran in front of him. "Hello?" The door was left open and he looked out, Babbette was busy gardening. He walked up to her, "uh- I fixed the computer." He shifted his weight to each foot.

"Oh ya did?" Babbette turned around smiling, "that's great. What was the matter?"

"There was a program downloaded from some web site that was messing it up, "he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know I shouldn't click those pop up ads."

"Okay, I'm gonna go now, "he started to move in Lorelei's house direction.

"Wait first; you want me to pay ya now?" Babbette took off her gloves.

"Oh, uh, that isn't necessary." He paused, awkwardly.

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah, positive." He continued to walk to the house. Jess ran the last few yards to the front door.

"So how was it?" Rory called from the couch, as he walked through the door.

"Awful."


	4. Because, I love you

The car hummed as it drove on the highway, Rory was looking out the window.

"Hey you okay?" Jess looked toward Rory.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked.

"You've just been quiet for the last couple of days."

"I haven't noticed," he admitted, he looked back towards the road.

"Just wondering." The silence continued. _Just ask her, you idiot! Come on, just ask. Alright, I'll count to twenty…._ "Rory?" his voiced cracked a little.

"What's wrong?" Rory turned her body towards him.

"Did, did you know I acted different with you?"

She paused, picking her words carefully, "honestly? Yes, I think you act a little differently with me."

"I do? I mean, I didn't know if she meant it," he mumbled, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Jess, who is she?" Rory put her hand on his arm.

"Uh, Babette told me."

"This really bothers you," she stroked his arm, "I don't understand why." It was nothing like him to dwell over things.

"I don't know. Just, kinda caught me off guard you know? I mean, usually I wouldn't care…but how do I do something, if I don't know I'm doing it? Do I act differently to just you, or with Luke? How much to I change when I'm with you? Overall, how come I don't know about this?" He changed his grip on the steering wheel; his voice was clear and decisive.

Rory thought, "With me, you're just more open. You always have been." He kept his eyes on the road, she mistook his silence. "It's okay, you know."

"I was just thinking," he took hold of her hand, always looking at through the window. Jess's voiced had changed form confidence to somber.

"What are you thinking about?" she whispered slowly. Jess paused.

"Some things," he whispered, "I keep in the back of my mind. I don't allow myself to think about them. About once a year or so, the thoughts beat me." He looked out of the corner of his eyes to see her reaction. Rory gripped his hand tighter.

"Okay." She nodded. Jess let go of her hand and moved it to her cheek, Jess gently pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. His eyes were not the ones she knew. The car ride was in silence, the whole while Jess touching her; hands touching, holding her shoulder, arms brushing against.

"So, whatcha gonna wear?" Rory switched the phone to her opposite ear, later that night.

"My brown skirt and blue top."

"Ohh, pretty." Lorelei cooed.

"Besides that, do you even know what I'm gonna be working on?"

"Don't tell Mommy…a front page journalist."

"Ha, no. I'll just be writing small politics, you know, governors and stuff."

"My guess was close enough. Isn't it weird they have you stating on a Wednesday?

"Maybe, I guess."

"Changing the subject, I wanna ask you something."

"Okay?" Rory played with a strand of her hair.

"How is Jesse? He was actin' kinda weird. Not that he acts normal, but hey, definitely weird."

"Because you are the presence of normal," Rory retorted.

"Seriously, Hun. What's going on?"

"Nothing, he's fine now." She lied, Jess looked up from the chair, Rory rolled her eyes, and he went back to reading.

"Alrighty, just wonderin'. We'll kiddo; I'll talk to you later. Don't want you to stay up _too_ late before your big day."

"Bye Mom." She walked past Jess, she felt him touch her elbow as she passed. When she looked, he was already looking at his book.

"You don't have to."

"Rory, I told you I would go," Jess smiled weakly, she ached when she saw this. Never had she seen someone try to look happy when they truly weren't. Jess was already getting faint circles underneath his eyes.

"Alright."

"There you go." He smiled again, but his eyes told the truth. He held her close as they walked to the subway station, three blocks away from their house.

"This reminds me of the first day of school," Rory said.

"I should have gotten the camera."

"Really though, you're the overprotective parent who has to drop me off."

"Rory, you don't know your way around like I do." He reminded her.

"I could have used a map."

"And let people think you're a tourist, then possibly mug you? I don't think so." Rory looked at him as they walked.

"See, I can walk on my own," despite the crowd of people walking in and out of the subway station, she twirled.

"Alright, what train do you get on?" He led them down the stairs.

"I—uhm…" Rory looked around the sea of people.

"Seven," Jess pulled their two cards out of his back pocket.

"You don't have to go all the way with me."

"Rory, you know as well as I do, I would not go _all_ the way with you here." For a moment, Jess smiled.

"You know what I mean!" she stood on her tip-toes and looked, "where's…."

"Through here," he slid in his card, the turnstiles did not budge. He swiped the card harsher, nothing happened.

"Here," Rory grabbed the card out of his clenched hand and gently swiped, the turnstiles turned on the first try. She smiled and did the same with hers.

"I hate those new cards, the tokens were better," he mumbled. His hands still in fists.

"Which way is seven?" she cut in. Jess silently loosened his hands and grabbed hers, he kissed her. Jess looked into her eyes and led her to her station. They stood along like all the others around them, gradually Jess began to loosen up.

"Are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"Starting a journalist job, I mean, it's your dream." He led Rory to two seats on subway.

"It's only the _New York Sun_, it's not anything major."

"It is to me."

"It has caused controversy…"

"And you'll make more of it."

"I'll only be covering local new, nothing major—"

"Are you saying that domestic news in not major?" Jess lifted Rory's chin, "so, you're nervous?"

"Yeah," She answered sheepishly.

"What was your first day of high school like? Tell me about it."

Regardless of her confusion, Rory started, "well, Lane and I only had English and Math together, we were lost the entire day, and we had different lunch periods so we both sat alone. I just read."

"Well, don't get lost and make friends, and your day can't go wrong."

"Hmm…why didn't I think of that?" Rory slid her arms around him. "Jess!" She panicked, "where's your laptop?" Rory looked around and underneath their seat.

"Rory, I left it at home."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I didn't even think about it." He smiled at her alarm.

"It's just weird with out you having it," she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It took this long for you to notice?"

"Back to me being nervous," Rory said, trying to change the subject.

"Don't be. There, I've resolved it." She rolled her eyes in reply, Jess looked down and scrunched his eyebrows together and sighed, and he closed his eyes and laid his head on Rory's chest. "Sorry, about this." He mumbled softly. Rory said nothing, but stroked his hair instead.

"Do you have your case?" Rory and Jess were standing in front of the _New York Sun_'s building. Rory held up her were rainbow-ed colored briefcase. "Very professional." Rory playfully slapped his arm. "Just joking. Okay do you have your lunch money? If not—"

"Jess, shut up!" He stepped closer to her.

"Seriously, do you want me to come up here for your lunch break?" Concern written on his face.

"No, not today at least. Let me find my way around here."

"Alright, just call me."

"You quote Blondie." Rory leaned his head in to kiss him.

"I'll dye my hair."

"Ugh, you'd look awful."

"Feelin' the love." Jess looked at the building, "want me to walk you in?" he teased.

"I'm good."

"You sure?" Jess leaned down to kiss her again.

"Yeah." Rory quickly kissed his again, "bye, I love you."

"I love you too," Jess stepped back and watched Rory slowly make her way to the building. Hesitantly, she pulled the door open, after a few moments Jess stuffed his hands into his pockets and made his way back home.

"No," Jess grabbed his hair and looked around. The apartment was a complete mess. He racked his brains on where he could have put down the laptop. "Dammit!" he kicked the bed post. He knew he hadn't brought the computer to Luke's, or had he? It had been three days after they came back from Stars Hollow, had they gone out? Wait, he couldn't find his bag either…

"Luke?" He bellowed into the phone, he walked around looking.

"Yah, who is this?" The familiar gruff voice answered back.

"Me, you moron."

"Jess?" He could hear Lorelei ask why he was calling, _does she ever leave?_

"Yah, hey listen, have you seen my laptop?" With his free hand, he continued to grasp his hair.

"Oh yeah, that thing. You left it up in the apartment."

"Thank God," he sighed, smiling.

"And you left your stupid bag here too." "Jesse has a bag?" He heard Lorelei call out.

"I need to come get it soon, but it can't be today."

"What's the rush?"

"I want the laptop with me." He said getting angry.

"What the hell is on your laptop?"

"My writing you dumbass!"

"Watch it, come on over, if you wanna waste six hours of driving." Jess hung up the phone, he got home around nine today, if he could leave tomorrow at that time, it would be around twelve when he got to Stars Hollow. If he was quick he could be back at around three. Ample amount of time before he left to get Rory. He rubbed his eyes, boy, had it been a long week. He looked at the mess he made and groaned. He'd clan that back up when he woke up.

"Hey," Rory greeted him as she ran the last few steps toward him.

"Hey, yourself," he kissed her. "So, how was the first day? Did you get lost?"

"That is none of your concern," Rory smiled wider, "I mean it could have been better. I'm just glad I go through it."

"Whatcha do?" Jess slid his arm around her waist as they started walking.

"The _whole _day was just paperwork. I hated it."

"You seem happy about it."

"I told you, I'm just glad I made it."

"You really underestimate yourself." Jess declared.

"What do you mean?" Rory raised her eyebrows.

"Well, you just thought that today would be horrible, Saying that maybe you couldn't handle it, that's all."

"I think, Jess Mariano, you just complimented me." She teased, poking him playfully in the side.

"Perhaps."

"What did you do today?"

"Oh, the usual," he sighed "stole some stuff, spray painted some buildings. I might have started a fire, but I had to leave and get you before I could check."

"Oh that's nice; theft, vandalism, and maybe arson. Sounds like a satisfying day."

"Yeah," he agreed, "you know where I left my laptop? Stars Hollow."

"Ohh that is totally karma! What ever did you do without your trusty laptop beside you?"

"Funny, hilarious," he said sarcastically. "It's awful, I have all these great ideas in my head; conversations, actions. And now, I can't even remember them."

"You could write them down."

"How barbaric."

"Says the man who still doesn't have a cell phone."

"I don't need one."

"You are such a Luke!" She exclaimed.

"A what?"

"A Luke! Somebody who hates new technology."

"Hello, you just said I had a laptop."

"Seriously, you would still have a black and white T.V if it weren't for me." Jess was silent, taking this as a bad sign, Rory intervened, "when are you gonna get your laptop?"

"Oh, um, I was thinking of tomorrow. I'll drop you off, and then leave."

"Your gonna waste five plus hours for a laptop? You're crazy."

"That's what Luke said."

"Then it must be true." Rory said, Jess nodded.

"How do you want to celebrate your first day?"

"_Grease_, and Indian food."

"You torture me."

"May I remind you, you're the one who asked." Rory rebuked.

"Can I take it back?"

"Never." Jess looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "What are you thinking about?" she whispered.

Jess stayed quiet, he slowly turned his head towards hers, "I- I think it's getting better." Jess affirmed. Rory nodded her head and walked closer to him.

"De ja vu…" Jess mulled over in the car. His left hand trailed out of the window. He turned the radio on and noise started to blare out. He pulled the CD out; it was the one that the people gave him on the subway. He turned it around in his finger tips, and flung it out the window. "Sue me activists." Jess sped up on the interstate since there were not that many cars out. He tapped the steering wheel with his finger and looked out; the only thing he could see was trees and clouds. Days from now he would start working for a magazine. He would be small critic for the arts. It wasn't his first choice, but it was better than nothing. What would he wear, wait, why did he care what he wore? Rory was rubbing off on him. Jess grimaced as he pulled onto a road that would lead him to Hartford. "Here we go again." God, did he hate that town.

Jess parked the car and looked at it. It was Rory's car that she got at graduation. It was more economical if they only had one car. Especially in a busy place like New York City. _Wow, New York City, what an original name, _he thought sarcastically. Jess put the keys into his pocket and walked into the diner. As predicted, it was empty except for Kirk sitting at the counter. Luke walked in from the kitchen.

"Hey," Jess nodded. "It's upstairs." Jess nodded again and followed Luke up to the apartment. On the table it was set up and was connected to the nearest electrical outlet.

"Why is it set up?"

"Oh that? I knew it would go dead if I didn't."

"Okay…thank you." Jess pulled the plug out, "where's my bag?"

"Over here," Luke threw it t him. Jess silently put the laptop into the bag. "Why you like this?"

"Like what?" Jess looked up.

"Like that, you're hunched over, you never do that. You don't speak, your tempers worse than usual," Luke snorted at this, "I've only seen you this bad only a couple of times."

"Yeah well," Jess answered bitterly, "let's just say those couple of times are back." Jess looked back down.

"Is this the first time Rory saw you like this?"

"Yeah," Jess answered through his gritted teeth. "Well, now that you have analyzed my character, I'm gonna leave now." His voice rising.

"Hey," Luke said as Jess walked towards the door, "it's good."

"What the hell is good?" Jess questioned as he turned around to face his uncle.

"Your story."

"You read my stuff?! What the hell? I accidentally leave my shit here and you go looking through it?!" It took all of Jess's strength to not throw the laptop.

"Don't get mad, the thing beeped so I opened it up. Said it was going low, so I plugged it up. After that, the message popped back down and your story was up. I read the first couple sentences and got interested." Jess didn't expect that, he stayed quiet, teetering on his feet; Jess turned back around "Is t about you?" Jess stopped but didn't look back.

"Yeah." Jess croaked, he dropped his shoulders. Luke walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You wanna talk?" Jess shrugged Luke's hand off of him. "That's a yes." Luke gripped Jess's shoulder and led him out of the diner.

"Tell me about it."

"What about?" Jess walked ahead of Luke.

"These things you get once in awhile, when you got here, they would last for weeks."

"What the hell…." Jess mumbled and put his arms across his chest, leaning his head down. "I've been getting them since I was a teenager. They would get so bad that Liz would make me stay home. I just can't stop the thoughts from coming." Jess put his hands on top of his head, "I keep them away for so long, and they just explode!"

"How bad is this one?"

"It- it isn't the worst one….Wait, why do even care?"

"I just do." Luke walked faster so he was at Jess's pace. "Why do you get these things?"

"My thoughts." Jess stated again.

"Have you ever though about committing—" Luke began uncomfortably.

"Killing myself? I could never do it." Luke sighed.

"Good. How did you get out of these?"

"Well, with the last one, Rory and I got back together."

"Huh."

"Not so easy," Jess agreed.

"Why haven't you said anything."

Jess kept his head down.

"You can tell me Jess. Please, just trust me." Luke begged.

"I feel…it's like," Jess whispered, he tried again, "shameful." Luke was silent, comprehending the small word. "You always cared," he moaned "and I treated you like shit.Rory. You. Lorelei." Jess leaned down and placed his hands over his face, thankful that they walked a good distance away from any prying eyes. He wasn't going to cry, no, he was above that emotion. Though in its place, was sickness. He felt downright awful, his head was hot, his palms sweating and cold.

"I need to sit." He was going to vomit, no, he would fight it. He conquered tears, he could conquer anything. Jess placed himself unto the grass, Luke stood a few feet away unsure on what to do. This was the most that Jess had let him in; he was not going to ruin it. Suddenly Jess leaned back onto his back, clutching his side, "no." Jess mumbled to himself, putting himself into a mutilated fetal position, _I'm going to be sick and I don't care. I don't, I don't, and I don't._ Jess rolled over and vomited, Luke winced. "I don't feel so well," suddenly he was now a little boy. Jess approached Liz, she gingerly felt his forehead, kissed it, and sent him to bed. Excusing him from school. Those times were nice. Jess closed his eyes, smiling a little; he was first person in his memory. Darkness came and he gladly accepted it; he was tired.

Luke looked around, mentally screaming for help. He patted his pockets, forgetting that he left his cell phone at home. On the kitchen table, if only he decided to grab it. Luke held his breath as he kneeled down to his nephew. "Jess, Jess, c'mon, wake up." He nudged his shoulder.

Jess opened his left eye, "the light." He whined

"I know," Luke lied, "just wake up, c'mon." Luke tried to lift Jess up but failed.

"I wanna go home," Jess whined again, both his eyes were shut tight.

"I'll get you home. Just get up," Jess's eyes were still closed but he slowly go up. The front of his shirt was ruined, and he leaned on Luke entirely as they walked. Luke wrapped his arm around Jess as they entered the town square. "Almost there," Jess was unbelievably hot. Luke staggered; should he put Jess in the truck, or Jess's own car?

"Luke, what is going on here?" Taylor walked out of his ice cream parlor and gagged at the sight of them.

"Taylor, for once in your goddamn life, gets the hell out!" Luke boomed, he tried to open the backseat's car door but it was locked. "Dammit," he mumbled. Luke's hands were shaking as he tried to get the keys from Jess's front pocket. Taylor stepped closer to them, still wondering if this was a joke. He watched as Luke tentatively cradled Jess as he placed him in the backseat. Luke didn't close the door but started the car and tried to get the air conditioning onto Jess.

"Luke, what is going on? As town commissioner I demand that you tell me!" Taylor had placed one hand on his hip and wagged at finger at Luke as he got out of the car.

"Dammit Taylor! Just watch him and don't do anything else!" Luke yelled as he ran into the Diner. Kirk was still there, looking at the scene behind him. "Lorelei? Get over here as fast as you can. I can't explain just get the hell over here!" Luke's hands were shaking along with his legs. The sensible thing would to drive Jess to his house and let Lorelei get him in New York, but who was he kidding. A damn kid just passed out! He was in no state to drive.

Luke ran outside, his hat fell but he paid no attention to it. "Leave Taylor!" he boomed. For once Taylor back away, though he stayed outside the ice cream parlor's door the whole time. Luke paced, Jess didn't move, Luke paced back and forth. Why wasn't Lorelei here yet? Luke paced, craning his neck to look at Jess the whole time. He wrung his hands, placed them in his pockets, and never stopped walking.

"Luke!" Luke turned to find a wild Lorelei running towards him. "Luke, what's wrong?!" she looked in at Jess. "Luke what happened?"

"He passed out, I don't know what happened." Luke slurred the words together. "He wants to go home." Luke wrung his hands together.

"Okay, okay." Lorelei placed a hand to her forehead. "I'll take him home, can you drive?"

"I think so." He slurred again.

"Well you've gotta be sure. If you can't get someone here to follow me. I do not care who it is, just do it!" Lorelei closed Jess's door and got in. Lorelei pulled out and raced towards the town's exit. In the rearview window she saw Luke pulling up behind her

"I wanna leave," Jess moaned in the back. His eyes were clutched tight as he clutched his stomach.

"We're going," Lorelei cooed at the unconscious figure.

"I wanna go home," Jess stood in the middle of the sidewalk; he had walked away from Liz. It was getting dark, as people brushed passed him. Jess didn't know how old he was, or if this was even a memory—he just wanted to go back home.

"Are you lost?" As a hand was placed on his shoulder Jess jumped and shouted. When he turned around to face the person touching him, he saw a small balding Asian man. Jess's breathe quickened. "It's okay; I have a shop over here. You can call your momma." That was the magic word; Jess took the man's hand and followed him to a small second-hand bookshop. "Just give your number and I'll get your momma to come." Jess quietly recited his number and address—had to memorize it for school.

"What's your name?" Jess wavered. "It's okay."

"J-J-Jess…."

"Hello Jess, I have a section of books that you might like." Jess nodded and followed the man to the back section of the store where there was a small colorful round rug, encumbered with books. Jess looked around and sat down with his back leaning on a small bookshelf, curling himself to an upright ball.

"Aah!" Jess gasped as he opened his eyes, they drooped halfway down automatically. "Where am I?" He asked the driver. Why was he in a backseat? Where was he?

"In the backseat of your car, you fainted." A delicate voice called out to him. He saw the face but did not recognize it.

"Why am I hot?"

"You have a fever."

"That's nice," Jess fell back into his restless slumber.

"That's right, go to sleep." Someone in the distance softly told him. He didn't know who it was and he didn't care. _Thank you_ he called out, though he wasn't sure that his mouth moved. _I'm going back to sleep now._ Maybe that time his mouth moved.

Jess felt his body move, and he didn't think he was moving himself. He followed with the flow, it might have been another dream; it was nest just to do what he was told. Jess felt arms wrap themselves around him.

"Okay," Jess told the dream. He was tired but he'd follow.

"Is he awake?" A strange, gruff voice far away asked.

"No, he's been doing that." Someone answered.

"Be-" _gentle this time. The last dream hurt._ Jess stumbled as he tried to move his feet. Jess closed his mind.

"Where the keys? Who has the keys?" the gruff voice panicked.

_Relax._

"Here, use mine." Jess wondered where the voices were coming from. "Here, set him on the couch." Jess thought he helped move his body, he wasn't sure though.

"When is Rory coming here?" the gruff one asked. Jess liked that name; _Rory_… What did it remind him of?

"Hmm." Jess thought about that name more, what did it mean?"

"There you go Jess, Rory's coming." Someone brushed his ear, he shuddered. In his mind he was blind.

"Don't" _do that again who ever you are…_

"Luke, I think he might be cooling down." Someone touched his forehead.

"Stop," he moaned. Jess tried to slap the new hand away but wasn't sure if he did.

"Yep, he's coming back." Jess didn't like the gruff voice.

"Shh" _shut up._ He heard a crash and jumped. He heard his named being called by a new voice.

"Hoo?" his thoughts were getting cloudy.

"What happened?!" The new voice yelled, (rather loudly in his opinion).

"We were walking and talking, he had to sit down, got sick, and passed out." The gruff voice sounded nearer.

"He's been mumbling in his sleep. He's been doing it more often." Said the other old voice, he could keep track now.

"Nooot," Jess tried to say. Why was his mind turning from black to gray?

"Shh." His head moved up and someone started to touch and stroke his head like a dog.

"Noot," _I'm not a dog! Stop petting me please! I need to think!_ Through his complaints, the petting continued. Sometime later his head went back down.

"I'll be right back," the new voice said somewhere. Jess didn't like that the petting stopped. Ten seconds later, or it could have been ten hours, Jess couldn't tell, someone started to move his feet. Moments later, a weight had lifted from one foot, like it was lighter or something. The other foot felt the same way seconds later. Something rough went down his feet, now he was really cold. To his delight, a new rough thing slipped up his feet.

The heavy thing laid on top of him moved and Jess's arms were freezing. Before he could comprehend anything, a thing on his chest went up his neck and arms.

"Ccccold…." Jess's teeth could not stop chattering, a new thing was placed over his head and now the thing was in its normal place with a nice edition, his forearms weren't as cold anymore. He wondered how this happened…. The thing that was next to him sat down, placing his head in its lap. It felt good, Jess tried to move closer to its heat. He wasn't sure if he did or not.

Back into the room Luke, Lorelei, and Rory watched as Jess unconsciously wrapped himself around Rory. She smiled and placed a kiss on the back of his head.

Jess's mind opened again, it wasn't so gray, but more white. He tried to move his hand and felt a heavy thing move up. Jess opened his eyes, it was dark all around him. Jess opened and closed his eyes again, making sure he wasn't just in a dream or his mind. The area around him didn't change, so he tried again by saying something.

"Water," his voice was dry and rough, but it worked. Something underneath his head moved. "Who?" Jess became alert; where was he and why was he here. He tried racking his mind on where he last was but couldn't. Jess sat up with some difficulty, his whole body and head hurt. Then the thoughts came back to him. Rory. Pick. Up. Laptop. These tings raced through his mind. Jess tried to stand up, he pushed off of his aching knees. Jess stumbled and through his hands out to balance himself. The place he was in was still unfamiliar, Jess's pulse raced as he looked around. He could barely see three feet in front of him

"Hello," his voice continued to crack; Jess took a step forward and banged his shins as he did so. Jess crashed down, hitting his forehead on something sharp and hard. Jess gasped in for breath as warm blood began to drizzle down his nose. He heard something move near him, Jess put his hands instinctively over his head. He heard the thing move again but the sound seemed louder, Jess looked hopelessly into the darkness.

"Jess?!" He thought he heard Rory, but why would Rory be in this place? The maybe- Rory called his name again, as she stood up, she stepped on his ankle. Jess cried out in pain, he heard heavy footsteps; moments later the lights flashed on. He grunted and closed his eyes from the sudden light. "Jess!" Jess turned his head and slightly opened his left eye; the voice he heard was Rory. He looked around and found to his surprise that he was in his own house. He strained his eyes and saw Luke, wearing a pair of Jess's pajama pants standing outside of the bedroom.

"Why is?" Rory hurried down to his level and started to stroke his head. Rory felt his forehead, she stooped lower and kissed his head, and she got up and walked towards the kitchen sink. "Wha?" Jess would have looked around more but his head hurt too much. Luke walked over to Jess's sprawled body and was about to held him up. "I can do it," his voice continued to crack and go up and down in pitch. Great, now he was like he as thirteen. Jess pushed on the floor to lift himself up, the pain in his hands surprised, Jess flinched and struggled to lift his legs. He wobbled when he fully erect. By that time, Rory was dabbing a wet towel to his head.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"Why are you here?" Man, his voice sounded so stupid. What was wrong with him?

"Do you not remember anything?" Luke helped him sit down, much to Jess's discomfort. He looked at looked at shook his head slowly.

"What do you remember?" Rory spoke for the first time. Her eyes red.

"I-I got into a car to go somewhere." Jess struggled, his voice still cracked, "I did something and then black?" He mostly asked himself.

"Why are you bleeding?" Luke asked, pointing to Jess head.

"I, I--I opened my eyes and—and I didn't know where I was. Everything hurt—I panicked." Luke and Rory didn't say anything. "Why is it so hot?" Jess pulled the collar of his shirt, as he did he saw his arms. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt. "Why is this on me?" Jess croaked.

"You were cold," Rory wiped his fore head again. Jess pulled the annoying material off of him, hurting his shoulders in the process.

"Why are you here?" He directed at look, the pain in his head unimaginable.

Luke hesitated before speaking, "you drove to Stars Hollow to get you laptop." He paused, "we started to talk, you sat down, got sick and passed out."

"Nice, unabridged story. Wait…" something in his head clicked, "what did you do to my story?!" If he could have stood up, Jess would have.

"Nothing, nothing." Luke placed his hands up in the air, Luke lied as to not to trigger another scene. Jess leaned his head down into his hands. "What's wrong?" _Not again_, Luke thought.

"Everything hurts." Jess was standing in front of Liz again. NO! He would fight this he just needed to drag himself out. Jess with his eyes closed reached out and grabbed Luke's arms. He gripped Luke's arm, "okay." Jess released Luke's arm and looked up. He met Rory's worried gaze, "it's nothing."

"Does this always happen?" Rory sat down next to him.

"No. This one is terrible." His voiced dropped, "I'm just tired… mentally and physically." Jess closed his eyes, "the whole time I was out, in my head I was awake. I think I remember someone in the car, but he's blurry. Then someone, "Jess said all of this slowly, "did something to make me warm because I think I was cold. I head yelling by some guy."

"That was me," Jess opened one eye to look at Luke, "I yelled at Taylor."

"Good for you," Jess mumbled.

"And Lorelei was the person in the car."

"A happy get together." Jess dropped his head to his chest, "lets do this tomorrow." He mumbled, accepting the blackness. This time though, the darkness was blank. Luke pulled his body horizontally on the couch. Rory put the blanket back on him, she sighed and looked at Luke.

"Why did he go to Stars Hollow? And please tell me the truth." Luke sighed then nodded.

"He went up there to get his laptop, then I slipped that I read his story." Rory smiled.

"He must have been angry about that, I haven't even read it yet."

"Started yelling at me, asked him if it was about him. He said yes. So we started to walk, he said some things said he needed to sit and well you know the rest. He kept talking in his sleep."

"What did Jess say?" Rory asked quietly, keeping an eye on Jess.

"He said he was sorry for being like this." Luke summed the conversation, Rory nodded. "Do you want to go to your bed? You have work tomorrow and everything…" Luke trailed off.

"I just have to write, I don't think I'd be too behind if I stay here." Luke nodded

"So, you wanna get with your mom or--?"

"I'm fine here." Rory cut him off. Luke stared at her, "really, I'm fine."

"Where did you get that blanket?" He pointed to the blue blanket on Jess.

"Closet in the bedroom." Luke left and came back with two blankets. "Thanks." Rory laid one out on the floor next to the armrest where Jess's head was. Luke watched her set up the feeble bed.

"Good night."

"Thank you Luke." Rory whispered. Luke walked back and turned off the lights.

There was a small tap on Rory's arm, she opened her eyes and faced Jess. It wasn't as dark as it had been. "I'm sorry, Rory." Jess whispered looking at the floor. "I just need to tell you that I didn't mean to cause all of this," he voice didn't crack as much. "I didn't know…" Rory scooted back and pulled off the blanket on her.

"Get in." Jess looked surprised.

"Even after all that?"

"I think it's safe to assume you felt worse than I did, just get in." Jess took the invitation and snuggled close to her, he was still shirtless.

"I love you," he closed his eyes against her cool skin.

"I love you too, Jess."

"I can't explain how much I appreciate this Rory." He whispered slowly.

"Shh…just go to sleep. You deserve it."

"Why is it you're the one sending me to bed?" Rory kept silent and started to rub his back.

"Because I love you."


	5. So Lovely Together

"I can't believe she set her alarm for _six_!" Lorelei complained as she looked through Rory and Jess's closet the next morning.

"And I can't believe your going through their stuff."

"Oh, no my friend, no!" Lorelei spun on the spot and faced Luke she wagged a finger at him, "I am not going through _their_ things, only Rory's." Lorelei pulled an ivory shirt out of the closet. "I like this one." She laid it on top of her outer clothing, Luke gave her a look. "What? I'd give it back!" Luke continued to stare, "I'd give it back when she asks for it." He gave up and continued to tie his shoe. "What should we do today…" Lorelei hummed. "Oh! I know lets explore! One time, Rory found this cool little record shop. Let's find one of those." She changed into Rory's ivory top. Luke followed Lorelei out into the living room; he almost bumped into her when she stopped.

"Aww…" Lorelei murmured.

"What?" Luke looked around Lorelei. Jess and Rory were both asleep; Rory was nestled in the grip of Jess's arms.

"When did that happen?" she whispered. Luke shrugged and shook his head. "C'mon, let's leave them alone." They walked around Rory and Jess; Lorelei scribbled down something on a post-it note and stuck it on the refrigerator..

"What did you write?" Luke asked when they walked down to the elevator.

"Just that we were exploring and that we'd see 'em tonight." He nodded in response.

Jess opened his eyes slowly, like last night, his whole body hurt and ached. Rory was still asleep in his arms—the only thing that was real. He continued to stare, trying not to blink. She was his Rory, his Elizabeth, and he her Darcy; Jess smiled at that thought. It felt so good to be able to say that—or think—that. She was his, and he was hers. Jess wrapped his arms around Rory tighter and cradled his head into her;

"I love you," he murmured. He wrapped his leg around hers.

"Jess," Rory whispered.

"Your warm."

"Are you cold again?" Rory tried to turn around to face him, but Jess wouldn't move his arms.

"I'm fine Rory, really. Your warm and I like it."

"Your voice is better," Jess kissed the back of her neck.

"I feel better."

"I feel really stupid not looking at you when I'm talking to you." Jess let go of Rory, she put her hand on his cheek and brushed away the hair matted to his forehead. "You still have blood on your head; that cut is deep I think."

"Does that make me soft-headed then?" He joked.

"This is serious; you are going to have a bruise because of it."

"Rory, I'm fine, it looks worse than it feels. I just really don't want to talk about last night." He twisted his head away from Rory's hands. "I just don't care and –"

"You don't have to explain." Jess kissed the top of her head, breathing in deeply. Out of the silence, his stomach growled loudly. "Jess, when was the last you ate?" She pulled away to look at him.

"I dunno."

"Did you eat anything yesterday?" his stomach growled again.

"I don't think so. This is really no big deal."

"Jess, you've gotta eat something."

"But Rory," he mocked whined, "I _like_ it here. Plus, I'm not hungry."

"Your stomach begs to differ."

"There's just this dull pain, but my whole body has a dull pain."

"That's it, your getting up." To prove her point, Rory sat up and pulled the top covers off.

"Not fair, I'm sick!" Rory ignored him, when she came back, Jess had wrapped the bottom sheet around him, making a cocoon. "You lay down later."

"But that would mean I would have to get _up_ now." Jess smiled as he mocked whined, he had missed the playful demeanor that undertook between him and Rory. He missed being free, free from his own mind. The only worry would to be to get up, not having to worry on trying to be happy. "Hey Rory," his voiced surprised her; it wasn't the somber, sad one she had grown used to, it was serene, peaceful. She crouched down to meet his face as he leaned on his elbows. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," she whispered, nodding her head.

"Can we just spend the whole day together? I know it's kind selfish since your mom is here and everything…" Jess rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke.

"Yeah, sure, just you and me." Rory rubbed her hand across his cheek and gazed into his eyes. She leaned to kiss him; she tugged at the sheet so she could lay next to him. Her hands intertwined with his black hair, gently pushing him down. They broke away panting.

"I would have asked a lot sooner." He smirked; Rory lunged at him, for this was the real, true Jess she knew. It was over, it was finally over—that dreadful time hurt both of them. She was now suddenly grateful that Jess's chest was bare, Rory explored his chest, nuzzling his torso with her lips. "Rory," Jess moaned. Rory made her way back up to his neck, where she nested her head. "Thank you for putting up with me, I mean all of it. Not, not many people would." Jess confessed.

"Since when, have I become people?" His eyes widen, he opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when he saw Rory smiled. She was only kidding. Rory started to kiss him again, he eagerly complied. His hands played with the bottom of her shirt when he suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter?" Rory straggled him when she sat up.

"Your mom, Luke." He turned his head to the bedroom,

"I really don't think they would have stayed in there this long."

"What time is it?" Jess looked at his left wrist, it was bare. "Where's my watch? I never take it off,"

"I took it off." When Jess gave her a quizzical look, she continued, "I know when I'm sick, I don't like bracelets on me. I thought maybe the same thing would be true for you too." She watched Jess's eyes soften, but then became alert when he looked at the bedroom again. He was going to ask a question when Rory stopped him, "hold on." Rory leaned back as she called to her mother. There was no reply, she then called Luke. Nothing.

"I don't think they're here." The silence confirmed it.

Jess pulled Rory back down, going back to what they were doing. Jess had just thrown Rory's shirt somewhere when she stopped.

"Oh my God, what if they just walked through the door."

"Then they would have an excellent picture to walk in on."

"I'm serious; it would be some five year old, it would be my Mom and _Luke_!_" _Jess made a disgusted face.

"I suddenly realize our predicament. There is an excellent solution to this though, just bolt the door."

"I'm not doing it."

"But it would be easier if you went."

"You're the guy though."

"You're on top. And I'm sick."

"Then I think we should stop since your sick." Jess gaped at her, he sat up and Rory slid over. He locked the top lock and walked back.

"Happy?"

"Yes." Jess lurched himself on top of Rory, holding her wrists above her head, she squealed.

"Are you happy now?" He kissed her forehead.

"Yes."

"Now?" He kissed her cheek. "Now?" he continued to ask.

"You are annoying." Rory playfully tickled his side.

"Now?" Jess's eyes were his once again, no unruly emotions clouded them, twinkling like they were on their wedding dance. Any hunger long forgotten.

Jess absentmindedly played with Rory's hair, she had just situated a bowl of popcorn, it laid on each of their laps. He didn't even notice, he smiled as he watched Rory fret, trying to make everything perfect. "Ready?" she curled her legs onto the couch. He nodded and she played the DVD.

"How many times have we seen this?" he asked quietly.

"_Grease_ ? I don't know. Why? Do you want me to change it?" The opening credits started.

"No, I was just trying to remember the first time we saw it."

"Any luck?"

"Do you know? No wait, I know it… your mom was there, she sang to _every_ song. I remember because I kept telling her to shut up constantly in my head.

"Very kind of you." Rory retorted.

"I don't think I brought any of the diner stuff… I think I picked up your Chinese order?" Jess squinted his eyes off to the distance, trying to remember. "It seems like it's been long ago, but really quick at the same time." He stopped playing with her hair.

"Do you think about that a lot? When we fist met?"

"Yeah, and everyday since." Jess confirmed. She was touched, Jess rarely stated his feelings; he was never much of a talker any way.

"Aww, that's sweet." She couldn't help but smiled, he smiled back.

"It was bound to happen," he replied smartly. Jess settled back and watched the movie. Rory followed suit.

"We should make a musical," Rory thought aloud, breaking the comfortable silence.

Jess snorted, "Me sing? I don't think so."

"Danny Zuko does."

"I do _not_grease my hair that much. And when has Zuko become my hero?"

"You fell in love with him when you first saw this movie."

Jess looked shocked, "how did you know?"

"Luke told me."

"That bastard," his face smirked. "Glad he won't be back until tonight."

Rory looked at him in curiosity, "how do you know when they'll be back?"

"It is on the refrigerator door." He stared back at Rory and burst out laughing, "did you not see it? Your mom wrote a note. And you call yourself a reader." He teased, Rory rolled her eyes and set the empty bowl on the coffee table before them. When she sat back down, Rory place her hand on Jess's forehead. Moving the hair away from his eyes.

"What was that for?" He asked, putting his hair back into place.

"Just checking." His face fell, eyes looking downward. Jess unconsciously drooped his shoulders a bit.

"I need to tell you something--something about the other day…" Jess rubbed his neck with his free hand. "When I—passed out—I kinda dreamed in them."

"What about?" Rory stroked the back of his head.

"Memories really. One was when I got lost in New York," he relived the tale as he spoke, "I was just a little kid. This small Asian guy gets my name and takes me back to his small bookstore," he smiled at the last part. "He led me to the kid section, I just sat there. I get bored, and I was too afraid to go sleep. And, this book catches my eye, it was _Stuart Little_. When my mom came, the guy let me take it. I stayed up all night reading it." Jess sighed, "and then someone was talking to me in the car. I have no idea who it was. Really weird." He ended his monologue with a peaceful expression.

"You take this lightly," she noticed this.

"I am going to do everything in my power to make sure nothing like that never happens again." Jess vowed. "I promise."

Rory leaned her head on his shoulder, "it would okay if that happened again. I wouldn't think anything of you." They stayed in that position, not wanting to ruin it.

They heard loud footsteps down the hallway, the noises came clearer to their door. "Great," Jess mumbled, they heard keys jangling from outside their doorway. "Tell them to go away." Rory shook her head and walked towards the door, opening it before Luke and Lorelei could.

'Mom!" Lorelei dropped the two bags in her hand to lunge her arms over Rory. Luke sighed and looked over there heads to look at Jess sitting on the couch. Jess gave him a quizzical look. The girls broke apart, giving image to Luke holding bags. Rory looked at Luke, "this is what you did all day?" she pointed at the bags. Luke Ushered them from the hallway into the apartment.

"Of course," Rory switched the lights on and followed her mom to the couch; Lorelei sat next to Jess.

"Please don't move on my account." He walked away to his and Rory's bedroom, returning moments later in a pair of dark, worn jeans.

"So, whatcha do today?" Luke and Jess stood separately in the background.

"Nothing much, we just lounged around." They became engrossed in their conversation. Jess and Luke had identical, stoic expressions with their arms crossed over their chest.

"I really don't care what you did today." Luke broke the men's silenced.

"As with I," Jess rocked back and forth on his feet. Jess turned to walk away, but stopped, "um, do you want anything?" he motioned to the refrigerator.

"Wha- no, no I'm good." Luke shook his head. Jess grabbed a can and walked back, closing some of the distance between them. Luke and Jess continued to watch Rory and Lorelei. "So," Luke paused, "you start work soon." He stated feebly. Jess nodded, still watching Rory. "With some magazine thing, right?"

"Yeah."

"What are you gonna be doing?"

"Writing," Jess looked at his uncle and smirked. Jess's expression changed into a serious nature, _he stayed because you were—unwell. Stop being a jackass!_ "I'm going to be writing for the arts column."

"The arts…" Luke repeated.

"Theatrics, art and photography exhibits, books—"

"I know what they are." Luke's lips curled into a small smile, vanishing seconds later. The silence regained.

"What we always been this bad at conversation?" Jess asked.

"Pretty much."

"Here, here," Jess raised his drink in toast and crookedly smiled at his uncle. Luke's smile in return stayed longer than his previous.

"Jess?" Rory called, Jess nodded to her in acknowledgement. "Can my Mom and Luke stay tonight?"

Jess shrugged, "I really don't care."

"I can really feel the love you have with me!" Lorelei joked with him. Jess shrugged in reply—trying to keep his conversation to a minimum, less chance that snide remarks would come out of his mouth. He looked at the wall clock; it just turned to six o'clock. It was going to be a long night.

The lights were out; she felt her way along the walls for a glass of water. She silently thanked God that her daughter wasn't messy like she was, if Lorelei was in her own house she would have stumbled over something by now.

When Lorelei was satisfied, she accidentally nudged her legs into the couch—from the faint lights coming in through the window Lorelei could see the two bodies on the couch. Rory was curled on her side, Jess lying on his back underneath. Even in his sleep he looked confused, she thought. Lorelei frowned; no one deserved to be tormented in their own head. She looked at Rory; Rory and Jess had similar situations as a child, both of their fathers gone. But instead of being raised by a single mother, Rory had an entire town. Jess could have easily been like Rory, and Rory as Jess.

Jess looked so much like a little boy in his sleep. Small, hurt, alone. Lorelei bent down and kissed his forehead, brushing his hair aside. He moved his head away and placed it nearer to Rory and moved his arms around her. Lorelei took a last look at them. They could have so easily been the polar opposites, but they weren't. Rory was Rory, and Jess-- Jess. There was no way to explain. Fitting like two puzzle pieces.


	6. Nothing of Importance

_Don't be nervous, calm. Calm. Calm, who am I kidding? This is not calming or even relaxing_. Jess fumbled as he slid his arms into the black jacket. He wasn't sure what to wear on the first day; he chose a pair of khaki pants that he wore once in awhile, and white shirt, and lastly, a black jacket we wore often. Choosing a suit jacket wasn't an option in his mind. Of course, when Jess tried to remember what people wore the day he went for the interview, his mind blundered. Oh, sweet, lovely karma.

"Hey," Rory whispered behind him. He slightly jumped at her action. She ran her arms around his waist, "How're you doing?"

"Fine."

"Uh-huh," her tone taunting.

"Really, fine. It's no big deal." He stepped away and slung his laptop case over his chest. "Let's just go already." Jess walked from their bedroom and grabbed his keys off of the table.

"Want me to escort you there?" Rory stayed back,

"No."

"You sure?" she asked in a wonton tone.

"I will leave you, and I know how attached you have become to me bringing you to work."

"You know me so well!" Jess held the door open for her and locked it.

"Why are you so happy? No one can be this happy in the morning."

"I don't know. It's just; you're going to start writing for your job! I just thought you'd like it." They walked into the elevator; Jess opened his mouth, but closed it. He tried again.

"It's not the worst." Jess summed, the elevator's doors opened.

"It's okay to be excited." In response, Jess walked straight and held the door out for Rory. The weather was still moderately warm; there was a small, cool wind out.

"It is okay," she emphasized.

"Rory, I'm fine. I'm excited." He held up his hand and shook them for the last part.

"I don't believe you." She said laughing.

"Woohoo," he said in mock enthusiasm,

"I am satisfied," Jess reached out and wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm glad."

He was, standing in front a building, small compared to the building surrounding it. He took notice of a small Chinese place on the corner; he wrote a mental not of telling Rory. Jess stuck his hands in his jacket's pockets and walked into the building. He walked into a gray waiting area, In the right corner were the stairs and elevator, in the left was a hallway that led into different rooms. In the center was a curved desk, there was a red-headed teenager at a computer.

"Uhm—hello?" Jess asked the woman, trying to get her attention. The red-haired girl turned her chair so she was facing Jess.

"Name?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"Jess Mariano."

"Floor?" the girl took a glance at the computer screen.

"What?" If he knew what floor he was supposed to be on, he wouldn't have to be asking this girl.

"Area of writing." She turned her body back to the computer.

"Arts." Jess clutched the strap of his case to remind himself not to start yelling at the girl.

"Entertainment, floor three." Jess started walking towards the right when he heard the front door opening. Out of curiosity, he turned to see who it would be. A man wearing a red polo shirt, and starting too bald, walked in, smiling as he went.

"Hello," he said to the sectary. Jess turned, trying to flee from the overly-happy man. Jess was about to walk when the man walked briskly to his side; the man his shoulder on Jess's back. "Hey! You must be the new guy. That desk was empty for too long in my opinion!"

"Yeah." Jess tried to walk, again.

"So silly for me forget! My name is Travis, I write for the sports!"

"Jess Mariano." It was like the man disabled Jess from walking away, he would only follow.

"Jess, Jesse, let me tell you! The gang is going to have fun with that name!" Jess was able to walk to the elevator. He jabbed the number three and stayed in the corner.

"Let me warn you, the other guys make fun of the entertainment department. It's all in all fun; just don't want them to hurt your feelings." At this point, Jess stayed quiet.

The door's opened, revealing this wide area. There were no offices. The space was open, nothing private. There were a dozen or so desks, feet apart. This was Hell. Mike directed Jess out and called to the people:

"Hey, everyone! This is Jess! Gonna start working here!" He clutched his computer bag from anger. The five people already there waved at him. Aversion filled Jess's mouth. His sanctuary being a desk corner at the back.

God, did he hate this place. These people were to goddamn happy. There he was. In the middle of people calling him from their desks to ask his name, if he liked it here, where he was from. It was unnatural. Yes, he had gone along with their mindless chitchat; he had to work with these people for God knows how long. But if they brought out a Bible or prayer time, Jess would leave.

Who was he kidding? He'd stay. There was no way he was going to appear a coward in front of Rory. He would stay for her; only her.

An hour had gone by, more of the people to start typing and settle down. Jess wasn't sure what to do, no one had instructed him to do anything. Should he start to type? No, someone might walk past and read his words. Should he read? People might think of him as a slacker. Having people's good thoughts did not matter, but they sure did help for esteem. Not this early in the game would Jess let them think badly of him. Life was starting to pick up again; he didn't want to screw it over.

Alright, the decision in his mind was made. He would write, but if anyone moved, he'd minimize it. There, now both sides were happy.

"Jess," _Thank you God. Really, good timing_, Jess closed his eyes and turned around to the speaker. It was a guy, he had forgotten his name. "I wanted to letcha know you haven't met everyone yet. Yeah, we've got two other people here. On a story. Mike is our stationary photographer, Will is head editor. Also a writer." Why were men here so keen on touching Jess's shoulder? The man leaned in closer to Jess, "Will, is different. I'm not saying it's bad or anything. Just a black sheep in the crowd. Didn't want ya to freak out." The man stood up, patted Jess's shoulder, "see you later buddy."

_And it is only ten o'clock._ _This was Hell—hmm… what would their reactions be if I just stood up and started to cuss. _Jess smiled as he thought this I've _gotta try that-- _He looked at a man talk to a woman who sat near him--i_n the very near future._

No, he couldn't close his eyes. The room was quiet, the lighting just right…. His head drooped to his shoulder when he heard the elevator doors open. Jess's eyes jerked wide, he looked toward the noise, a man with glasses and a thick brown camera bag walked in. Behind the camera man, a taller, thinner man walked in. He pointed at Jess with a tripod.

"Come with me." The man didn't wait to see if Jess got up, instead walked with the camera man. Jess followed them to the front of the room; there were two doors that he had never seen before. They went into the first one. Jess blinked from the sudden red light, the room was smaller and had a metal tub that came up to his waist. There were trays lined next to each other; a dark room.

The camera man handed Jess the bag and started to pour a bucket of something into a tray; it smelled of eggs.

"Man, you are the first one not to ask what this place is." The taller man told him, the man leaned his back on the tub. Jess stayed put.

"Darkroom." He said, the man nodded.

"I'm Will, that guy over there is Mike." Will rolled his sleeves to his elbows. "Sorry I was out," the man had a gruff look about him, "forgot the gig was today. So how is it so far?"

"Uh, um. They're different." Jess shrugged, Mike grabbed the case from Jess's hands.

"I know they're weird," Will pointed to the door, "but they are decent writers. A bit to cheery, but, what can you do?" Jess smiled at his comment. He wasn't the only think the others were strange.

"Hey, Will. I need the lights out to get the film out." Mike called up from the sink, his glasses falling down his nose.

"Alright, man, we'll leave you."

In his mind, Jess was the only one standing still, everything around raced through. His only option was to go with it. Will lead him to the left corner, again, an abstruse door opened to a room painted black; Will shut the door, and flicked on the lights. The room had two computers on a desk, the office Jess had seen here. The whole place didn't have the feel of an actual office. More like, an imposter filled with little, inexperienced kids. The walls were poorly painted; no light came in through the covered windows.

"Excellent paint job," Will noticed Jess looking at the walls. "It's hell of a lot cheaper than exposing film. Some body walked in the darkroom with the prints out, ruined all of 'em. Mike came in here, and started to throw black ink at the walls." Will snickered at the memory.

"Been in the magazine field before?" Jess shook his head as Will sat down behind his desk. "This isn't a good example," Jess screwed his eyes in, "what I mean to say is—we aren't normal. You aren't going to find any editors who are still writers, an open area." Will was visibly proud, "when I became head of this department, I shook it up. If you go into any other writers, you are going to be dazed. But it works for us here. Hell, if you go to another floor, the business on floor two, you are going to be confused." He finished the rant, and looked at Jess squarely in the eyes, challenging him to dispute him back.

"Now, your first gig will be at an art exhibit downtown. I'll go along, for your first few times. Most of the time we don't double up, though we have different people for each area, they usually go solo to different places." Will looked at one of the screens and back to Jess, "it'll be this Friday. Ready for it?"

"Yeah," Jess didn't realize that he had his arms crossed over his chest. "What do I do until then?"

Will laughed, "Remember that smell in the darkroom? You're going to grow immune to that." He paused to look at his watch, "today, I'm just going to try and get you logged into the computer."

Never had the subway been so long; he couldn't remember when a _day_ was even this long. Leaning his head against the cool glass was his only pleasure; reading would give him an even more headache. It was strange to explain—he wasn't tired, but his eyes were. He walked against the breeze, the sky growing darker each second; leaning against the wall, waiting. Closing his eyes against the cool wind.

Rory caught him off guard, she hugged him tightly. The smile broke his stoic tone. She stepped back, wrinkling her nose. "What is that?"

Jess smiled, "developer. I haven't noticed it actually."

"So are you a photographer or something?"

"No, a rookie."

"What was it like?"

"They were—" he paused, trying to find the right words, "happy."

"Well, that's good."

"Uh-huh." He coated his words with sarcasm.

"Jess, it could be worse. You might have to work with people like you." In response, Jess put his fist to his heart.

"That hurts."

"Tell me about today."

Jess sighed, not wanting to recreate his day. A nudge from Rory made him talk, "they have this real—brusque secretary when you walk in. She's on Myspace when you are talking to you."

"You must have loved that." His lips curled.

"Yeah, yeah I did." Rory laughed freely. How he envied she could act so happy in front of complete strangers. He tried to laugh, but it was awkward on him. It didn't fit right somehow.

"Do you like it?" Her voice filled less with glee.

"It was—all right." Jess shrugged, it was an honest answer; his life was okay. Things could be better, but things could be worse.

Rory turned over, the room was dark and Jess laid on his back asleep-his mouth was slightly open. In her mind, it was the most adorable picture ever. She frowned, as a memory passed through her mind.

Suddenly, she was whisked into the last day of her exams; she was at the door with Dean at Yale. Boy, was _that _a mistake. Rory led Jess into her dorm; the boxes were ready to go. She crossed her arms over her chest, how she imagined this conversation after he just ran away from her. _Whatever you do, _Rory thought angrily_, don't cry. Don't let him have that satisfaction._ She looked up, the man in front of her; His hair was longer, but his face. There was something different about it. It was filled with care, concern, a feature she had not seen in ages. Rory pinched her arms so her face wouldn't betray her emotions.

"I just wanted to see you talk to you." He finally said.

"What?" she didn't understand.

He tried again, "Just come with me."

"What?" had she heard correctly?

"Come with me." He resolved, his gazed was fixed upon hers in a new found confidence.

"Where?" she hugged herself tighter, her breathing had now become ragged. Scared of the unknown this conversation would bring to light.

"I don't know away."

"Are you crazy?" _Don't cry, don't cry._

"Probably, just come with me, don't think about it." His voice did not falter.

"I can't do that." Tears were welling inside her. No! she had moved on from him, right? Just because she hadn't found anyone after him didn't mean anything! Why was he here? Why now?

"You don't think you can do it. But you can, you can do whatever you want." Jess began to pace frantically.

"Its not what I want," Rory lied. She bit her lip so her bottom lip wouldn't tremble.

"It is, I know it. I know you." He now begged, she couldn't stand to see him like this. Bring back the younger Jess, the one who hadn't run away.

"No, you don't know me." Her voice shook, her heart was beating. Jess must have heard it.

"We'll go to New York, we'll work, we'll live together, we'll be together. It's what I want, and it's what you want to." No, she couldn't leave. What would people say? What would her mom say?

"No," she said more to herself than to the frantic man in front of her. No, she couldn't bring herself to leave.

"I want to be with you but-not here-- not this place, not Stars hollow. We have to start new." His eyes begged, she couldn't stand to look into them.

"There's nothing to start," _we've already started. _

"You're packed; your stuff is all in boxes. It's perfect. Your ready, and I'm ready, I'm ready for this you can count on me now. I know you couldn't count on me before, but now you can now, you can." Her whole body was shaking.

"No," she couldn't. Could she?

'Look, I know we're supposed to be together! I knew the first time I saw you two years ago, and you know it too, I know you do." That was the first time anyone had said that to her, it broke Rory's heart. _Yes, I want to go with you. I do, but, I can't. I can't, please try to understand!_

"No, no, no, no."

'Don't say no just to make me stop talking, or make me go away, just only say no if you don't really don't want to be with me." Jess was now closer to her. Her body shook; he reached out a hand but stopped. Jess looked into her eyes, ask for permission. Meanwhile, Rory lost her mental fight. She let the tears come racing down her face. She closed her eyes, wishing for an answer to come. Her knees started to sink slowly; Jess reached out and held her.

Jess closed his eyes and placed his head on top of hers. Their bodies molded perfectly together. Why couldn't Rory see this? "I'm here, I won't leave." He vowed quietly, Rory clenched the folds of his jacket.

"Don't go." Every emotion that was hidden away when he first left came pouring out. He was here with her, and that was all that mattered. Rory's knees sank, Jess only moved down with her. Rory let go and put her hand on his cheek; his eyes were the same mesmerizing brown, hers were red and puffy from crying. They were kneeling inches away from each other; Jess leaned closer, also putting his hand on her cheek. Both of their breathing was now ragged, Jess dared himself to go in closer, Rory followed. His lips pressed against hers; she twisted her hands in his hair. Everything that he meant to say while he was gone was in that kiss, there was no way he was going to end it.

Rory unzipped his jacket, he didn't complain. Rory pulled away, Jess was pulled upwards, where he threw the jacket off. Rory grabbed him; she didn't know what overcame her. With her hands she roamed his chest; she started to tug at Jess's shirt. He stopped.

"No," he whispered, Rory looked up at him. "No, I don't want to mess this up." His face was drained, "believe me, it just messes things up." He was now begging, hoping that Rory would understand.

Rory's eyes were not as red; she brushed back the hair on his forehead. She grabbed his hand and led him to her room-- she hadn't packed the bed yet. Rory hugged him, "don't go. Please don't go. Stay here, please." He needed nothing else, still holding on to her, Jess kicked his shoes off.

"I'm never going leave you." He whispered. The room was dark, save for the light coming through the windows. Jess placed one hand on her cheek, "I won't leave," he paused, "I- I love you." Jess closed his eyes after he said it; unsure of Rory's reaction. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Jess," she whispered in the crane of his neck.

"Rory," he moaned. He repeated her name, a few moments later he said her name again. Something didn't feel right; Rory opened her eyes to find Jess stroking her hair it was dark, just like the scene she was just in. She jumped back in shock.

"No, it's okay." Jess whispered, He was sitting up, cradling her.

"What happened?" Her voice was a little shaky.

"You just started to toss around, and then you just started crying. What happened?" Rory felt her face, true enough her cheeks were wet.

"I don't know-it was like I was remembering something. Weird."

"What was your memory?" He asked quietly, still holding her.

"Oh, it was nothing-nothing of importance." She shrugged off the question not once had they talked about that night. It was a mutual agreement between them.

"It made you cry, what was it?"

"I was ending my first year at Yale..."she tried to stall, "and-and you showed up that night." Even in the dark she could see his face drop, the arms around her loosened their grip. He was speechless.

"Huh." Was his only response, his voice was distance.

"You were right."

"What?"

"We belong together. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else but you." Jess slid them down from his upright position, causing his shirt to ride up. Rory laid on top on him, his face was still remote. "It was a dream."

"It caused you to cry." Jess shifted underneath her, screwing in his eyes.

"Yes, and look were we ended up." She leaned down to kiss him.

"Your mom said the same thing," he smirked, his face inches away from hers.

"Then it must be right."

"It has to be." He turned slowly so he was now on top. "Are you okay?"

"Perfect," Rory replied, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jess leaned down to close the gap between them; finishing the night.


	7. Look Where We Ended

Ch.7

Rory turned over, the room was dark and Jess lay on his back asleep—his mouth was slightly open. In her mind, it was the most adorable picture ever. She frowned, as a memory passed through her mind.

Suddenly, she was whisked into the last day of her exams; she was at the door with Dean at Yale. Boy, was _that _a mistake. Rory led Jess into her dorm; the boxes were ready to go. She crossed her arms over her chest, how she imagined this conversation after he just ran away from her. _Whatever you do, _Rory thought angrily_, don't cry. Don't let him have that satisfaction._ She looked up, the man in front of her; His hair was longer, but his face. There was something different about it. It was filled with care, concern, a feature she had not seen in ages. Rory pinched her arms so her face wouldn't betray her emotions.

"I just wanted to see you talk to you." He finally said.

"What?" she didn't understand.

He tried again, "Just come with me."

"What?" had she heard correctly?

"Come with me." He resolved, his gazed was fixed upon hers in a new found confidence.

"Where?" she hugged herself tighter, her breathing had now become ragged. Scared of the unknown this conversation would bring to light.

"I don't know away."

"Are you crazy?" _Don't cry, don't cry._

"Probably, just come with me, don't think about it." His voice did not falter.

"I can't do that." Tears were welling inside her. No! she had moved on from him, right? Just because she hadn't found anyone after him didn't mean anything! Why was he here? Why now?

"You don't think you can do it. But you can, you can do whatever you want." Jess began to pace frantically.

"Its not what I want," Rory lied. She bit her lip so her bottom lip wouldn't tremble.

"It is, I know it. I know you." He now begged, she couldn't stand to see him like this. Bring back the younger Jess, the one who hadn't run away.

"No, you don't know me." Her voice shook, her heart was beating. Jess must have heard it.

"We'll go to New York, we'll work, we'll live together, we'll be together. It's what I want, and it's what you want to." No, she couldn't leave. What would people say? What would her mom say?

"No," she said more to herself than to the frantic man in front of her. No, she couldn't bring herself to leave.

"I want to be with you but—not here-- not this place, not Stars hollow. We have to start new." His eyes begged, she couldn't stand to look into them.

"There's nothing to start," _we've already started. _

"You're packed; your stuff is all in boxes. It's perfect. Your ready, and I'm ready, I'm ready for this you can count on me now. I know you couldn't count on me before, but now you can now, you can." Her whole body was shaking.

"No," she couldn't. Could she?

'Look, I know we're supposed to be together! I knew the first time I saw you two years ago, and you know it too, I know you do." That was the first time anyone had said that to her, it broke Rory's heart. _Yes, I want to go with you. I do, but, I can't. I can't, please try to understand!_

"No, no, no, no."

'Don't say no just to make me stop talking, or make me go away, just only say no if you don't really don't want to be with me." Jess was now closer to her. Her body shook; he reached out a hand but stopped. Jess looked into her eyes, ask for permission. Meanwhile, Rory lost her mental fight. She let the tears come racing down her face. She closed her eyes, wishing for an answer to come. Her knees started to sink slowly; Jess reached out and held her.

Jess closed his eyes and placed his head on top of hers. Their bodies molded perfectly together. Why couldn't Rory see this? "I'm here, I won't leave." He vowed quietly, Rory clenched the folds of his jacket.

"Don't go." Every emotion that was hidden away when he first left came pouring out. He was here with her, and that was all that mattered. Rory's knees sank, Jess only moved down with her. Rory let go and put her hand on his cheek; his eyes were the same mesmerizing brown, hers were red and puffy from crying. They were kneeling inches away from each other; Jess leaned closer, also putting his hand on her cheek. Both of their breathing was now ragged, Jess dared himself to go in closer, Rory followed. His lips pressed against hers; she twisted her hands in his hair. Everything that he meant to say while he was gone was in that kiss, there was no way he was going to end it.

Rory unzipped his jacket, he didn't complain. Rory pulled away, Jess was pulled upwards, where he threw the jacket off. Rory grabbed him; she didn't know what overcame her. With her hands she roamed his chest; she started to tug at Jess's shirt. He stopped.

"No," he whispered, Rory looked up at him. "No, I don't want to mess this up." His face was drained, "believe me, it just messes things up." He was now begging, hoping that Rory would understand.

Rory's eyes were not as red; she brushed back the hair on his forehead. She grabbed his hand and led him to her room-- she hadn't packed the bed yet. Rory hugged him, "don't go. Please don't go. Stay here, please." He needed nothing else, still holding on to her, Jess kicked his shoes off.

"I'm never going leave you." He whispered. The room was dark, save for the light coming through the windows. Jess placed one hand on her cheek, "I won't leave," he paused, "I- I love you." Jess closed his eyes after he said it; unsure of Rory's reaction. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Jess," she whispered in the crane of his neck.

"Rory," he moaned. He repeated her name, a few moments later he said her name again. Something didn't feel right; Rory opened her eyes to find Jess stroking her hair it was dark, just like the scene she was just in. She jumped back in shock.

"No, it's okay." Jess whispered, He was sitting up, cradling her.

"What happened?" Her voice was a little shaky.

"You just started to toss around, and then you just started crying. What happened?" Rory felt her face; true enough her cheeks were wet.

"I don't know—it was like I was remembering something. Weird."

"What was your memory?" He asked quietly, still holding her.

"Oh, it was nothing—nothing of importance." She shrugged off the question not once had they talked about that night. It was a mutual agreement between them.

"It made you cry, what was it?"

"I was ending my first year at Yale…"she tried to stall, "and-and you showed up that night." Even in the dark she could see his face drop, the arms around her loosened their grip. He was speechless.

"Huh." Was his only response, his voice was distance.

"You were right."

"What?"

"We belong together. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else but you." Jess slid them down from his upright position, causing his shirt to ride up. Rory laid on top on him, his face was still remote. "It was a dream."

"It caused you to cry." Jess shifted underneath her, screwing in his eyes.

"Yes, and look were we ended up." She leaned down to kiss him.

"Your mom said the same thing," he smirked, his face inches away from hers.

"Then it must be right."

"It has to be." He turned slowly so he was now on top. Closing in the gaps.

********************************************************************************************************

Jess clenched his fist where he sat at the table, glaring that the laptop screen. "Idiot," he mumbled. Nothing. Nothing came into his mind. Not even a scrap of conversation…. These were the times he hated most. When inside of him—an unknowable source—wanted, no, needed him to write at least _something_! Jess moved his hands from the table to his hair. Clenching, and unclenching, all the while looking at that small, little flashing vertical line; the line that challenged him to write at lease another word.

Yet, here he sat. The mission failed, the challenge defeated. _Alright, I am thinking about this too much. It is only a screen. IT is not challenging me._ Though the snide part of him contradicted this statement. He wasn't ready to face defeat, the self humiliation of losing to a machine! No, somewhere in his mind he would produce something meaningful to the novel he was writing.

From the third person point of view, it seemed flat out stupid for Jess to be stuck on writing a story when his own self was woven into each sentence. But it was much more than that. It was no longer Jess Mariano; it was the life of each and every character. All strangers, meeting but creating the story he was currently typing. When he wrote, he didn't write from his own. In his head there were scenes, and from these scenes, he wrote what he saw, heard, smelled, felt, and just the overall feeling of it all. So in a sense, he wasn't writing, he was just--- _recordin­g._ And yet, sometimes these scenes came to an end; like an unfinished movie. The viewers knew that there was more than the movie than they saw, yet, they didn't know just what it was.

Yes, it was complicated when the scenes didn't come.

"Write what you know," Jess mumbled, remembering what Samuel Clemens once said. How was it that one person could stay immortal just by the things he wrote? Was it just by chance that the legendary Mark Twain became famous, or was it written into the man's destiny? Well, what happened once you wrote everything you knew? What if the knowledge just—stopped?

Jess pressed his finger on the arrow keys, watching the small, little flashing vertical line move back and forth, and up and down. He searched through his mind, closing his eyes in concentration to try and find _something_ that was worthy to be brilliant in his story. The answer was there, he just couldn't find it.

"Is it safe to come in?" Jess turned his head and found a smiling Rory standing in the open front door. He smiled and closed the laptop, "there's nothing to see." Rory closed the door and took off her coat. She walked over and slid her arms around his neck, resting her chin on the top of his head. Even though there was noting written, it was Jess's nothing. And he wasn't quite ready to share it just yet.

"Still stuck?" She asked sympathetically.

"I am in a room and I have lost the key." Jess stood up and led Rory to sit with him on the couch. He laid his head on top of hers and sighed.

"Write about what's going on through your head." She suggested.

"That would lead it no where," Jess closed his eyes.

"See, that is impossible. With every action there is a reaction. So, if you did one thing, other doors would open." She defended her point.

"It is of no more concern--- I'm done for tonight." They stayed like that for some moments, soaking into the moment. Not having to say anything to gap the silence, just being able to understand each other was enough.

"How do you feel about animals?" Rory asked slowly. Jess, fearing where this was going to, chose his words carefully.

"What kinds?"

"Hmm… cats?" Okay, Jess was wrong about where it was going to.

"Alright, I guess."

"Then I propose we should get a kitten." He didn't have to see the smile plastered on her face.

"Isn't it stereotypical for the couple to get the dog?" Jess smiled as he played along to her happiness.

"Well, I was thinking today about the matter, and I have decided that dogs are too playful and messy; while cats are intelligent and independent." Jess let her go on, "I mean, dogs are fine—just look at Paul Lanka---it's just I don't see us really liking a dog. A cat just seems like the animal who acts like it reads behind your shoulder. Don't you think?" She asked.

"When do you want to get one?" He refused the question. Personally, Jess didn't have an opinion to animals. To him, a dog was a dog, and a cat was a cat. Nothing special.

"That was why I was out, and there is this little pet shop, about three blocks away, that will be giving out kittens tomorrow!" Jess smile grew wider as he thought about how it worked out so easily for Rory.

"Sure." Rory jumped up, causing Jess to fall head first into the cushion. Rory, took no notice.

"Really?" she turned around just in time to see Jess straighten up again. Jess nodded his head, smiling in her child-like bliss. He sat there, motionless, just resting in watching Rory go on and on about a small, furry creature. Who would have thought, years later, that Jess Mariano would end up with Rory Gilmore? To some the princess of Stars Hollow.

But, everything doesn't work out as it seems. He won the golden prize. She was his and he was hers. Yes, life doesn't always give in to thought's demand; but somehow, gives more than ever imagined. And when one action is done, it creates a maze of possible solutions. But with each direction that one actions leads us into, scenes start to occur.


End file.
